Rest and Relax
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Giovanni never thought that when he returned home for some rest and relaxation time and a chance to spend time with his family that he would not end up with overprotective employees, fools almost giving away his secrets and other villain teams from other regions. How will Giovanni cope with his son finding a familiar green haired child alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 1**

Giovanni let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the large amount of paperwork piled high on his desk, there was not a single little bit of space. What was not filled with paperwork was filled with pens, the odd information book and a single Pokeball. Looking up at the clock Giovanni frowned when he noticed that he had only been working for two hours and he still had four hours to go.

_I can't go on like this, I have not had a holiday in over six years. At the rate I am going I will kill myself by overworking. I wish that there was some way I could take a holiday while still being able to do some work._ Giovanni raised his hand and rubbed his forehead as he tried to think up a solution to his problem, his mind ran a mile a minute as he tried to think.

Looking at his desk for some sort of inspiration Giovanni's eyes scanned over the large amount of paperwork until his eyes landed on the Pokeball sitting innocently on his desk in arm's reach. A fond smile slowly found its way onto his face as Giovanni stared at the Pokeball, he had promised himself when he caught the Pokémon that he would train it well and when it evolved into a Persian he would give it to his son so he would know that his precious baby boy was safe in his absence. That had been three years ago and the Meowth had not evolved and had only gained a little amount of experience.

_At the rate I am going with the time I can get away from work I will of been dead for eight years before this Meowth evolves into a worthy Persian to guard my son. _Running a hand through his short hair Giovanni picked up the Pokeball and rolled it skilfully in his fingers causing a smile to come to his face. _Where has the years gone? It feels like just yesterday that I was starting out on my very first Pokémon journey with my Bulbasaur at my side. _

Thanks to his train of thoughts a frown appeared on his face only to be joined with a determined glint in his eyes. His work could wait for a while, he had spent the last several years doing nothing but working without visiting his son and wife. A determined glint appeared in his eyes as he shrunk the Pokeball and slipped it into his pocket alongside his full evolved Bulbasaur.

Pushing his chair backwards Giovanni looked at the smiling picture of his son and wife that sat next to his telephone proudly. His eyes twinkled with determination and hope as he finally decided on what course of action he would take next.

_I cannot let this evil paperwork control me for any longer, I will not allow it to keep me apart from my precious family! The work needs to be done so I think I will just take it with me and fax it once I have completed it. At least at this rate I will be work on what I need to do while spending some time with my family and maybe getting everyone else around here to pull their own weight._ Happy with his decision Giovanni stood up and with the Pokeball still in his hand he walked around his desk and out of his office.

Throwing open his office door Giovanni gave a dark smirk as he found himself being stared at with wide horror filled eyes. Giovanni allowed the tension in the room to grow as his _minions_ waited for him to speak, in Giovanni's eyes it was very healthy for his employees to have a large amount of fear and respect for him as it helped to cut down on anyone trying to take over his position as Boss of Team Rocket.

"I will be returning to my home for an uncertain amount of time through I _will_ be returning for visits, do not think of this as a chance to skip out on work," Giovanni said darkly as he shot a few of his employees dark pointed looks making them sweat. "If you need to contact me for any reason than use the normal number when I am away from base. If there is any paperwork that needs my attention than fax it to me but be warned, I will expect the bare minimum, four pages maximum unless it is extremely well justified. If I find out that any of my paperwork is because of your stupid actions which could of been easily avoided or for any other stupid reason _heads will roll._ Got it?"

"Yes Boss!" came the quick and fearful collective reply from the various Team Rocket members.

"Good, make sure that this message is heard by everyone, I will be busy and out of the office for a long time and I do not want to be deserved by anyone's stupidity." Giovanni growled out warningly as he shot a dark look at his minions.

"Yes Boss! Understood Boss!" the members of Team Rocket replied as they gulped and nodded their heads nervously.

Making sure to give them all one final dark look Giovanni silently walked forwards and out of the office ignoring everyone and everything around him. Inside Giovanni was laughing himself silly at the reaction of his employees, while he looked to be a hard and cold man at first he really was just a normal man who had emotions just like everyone else and loved his family dearly. It was not his fault that the business he was the boss off did not allow him to show his softer side.

As the room grew emptier with each step Giovanni took it did not take him long to feel a pair of eyes boring into his body. Coming to a stop in the middle of the large room Giovanni turned to his left and came face to face with one of his star recruits who had just been promoted. At the rate this man was going at he would become an elite agent in no time at all.

"Pierce, what do you want?" Giovanni asked as he gave the dark blue haired man a steady gaze.

"Please allow me to come with you sir, you will need someone watching your back," Pierce said bluntly and honestly, he knew that his boss had a very short temper for kiss ups and stuttering fools.

"I have no need for bodyguards where I am going, I will be extremely safe," Giovanni answered as a dark expression appeared on his face, "And while I understand your concerns you do not need to have any. Return to Dr. Zager for your assignments."

"Sir, this is my concern, have you forgotten what position you have assigned me while Dr. Zager works on the new prototype?" Pierce asked as his body shifted slightly under his long brown clock.

Giovanni hid the next few seconds that he tried to think of what Pierce meant while glaring at him through his glare seemed to do nothing against the man. As Giovanni tried his best to wrack his brains for the answer, only to find it filled with the nonsense he had just had to read from his paperwork, his eyes suddenly found themselves drawn to a small almost unseeable badge that was hidden on the inside of Pierce's collar making Giovanni want to groan out loudly.

"I know I made you one of my top bodyguards so you could gain experience in the field while Dr. Zager is locked away for the next few months in his lab but where I am going it is safe," Giovanni said as he ignored Pierce's piercing stare, "It is so safe and quiet that no one would ever think of looking for me there or even know what the name of the place I will be going to is called.

"Then why do you not tell me the name of this town you will be conducting your business in?" Pierce asked simply and emotionlessly.

"Because of security reasons," Giovanni answered quickly, while Pierce was one of his most loyal employees he could also go over the top in protecting him at times plus he did not want anyone finding out about his precious family.

"You told me when you gave me this role that I would be above those words and able to hear the true reasons behind those words," Pierce replied simply, not batting an eyelash at Giovanni. "It does not matter if you tell me this information or not as either way I _will_ be accompanying you to this town and staying by your side."

_Damn, why can he not just accept that I do not want to tell anyone any details and continue with his work that he does when I do not need protecting for? I will not risk my wife's and son's safety just because Pierce is a bit too passionate about his job. Besides with how he acts I am half expecting him to either turn into a robot or become some insane person who worships the ground I walk on._ Giovanni straightened his tie and did his best to collect his thoughts, as he stared Pierce in the eye he saw that stubborn look on the man that told him he would not win.

"I will not tell you and you will not find out," Giovanni snapped out as he glared at Pierce, "I am not telling you because I do not answer to my employees no matter how high they are. Everyone has his or her own secrets that they do not tell anyone and this is just one of my many secrets."

Pierce let out a thoughtful and understanding sound and crossed his arm under his clock. As Giovanni shot him one last guarded look his boss turned and walked out of the large office room, heading towards his private quarters most likely to start packing and make preparations for his journey.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 2**

Instead of doing as ordered Pierce simply stood tall and still like a stone statue as he watched his boss walk away while waiting for the bright red suit his boss always wore to disappear from sight. As soon as the offending red suit had disappeared and Pierce was sure that his boss would not return he turned and quickly walked towards his boss' office while ignoring the looks he was receiving from his fellow Team Rocket agents.

_Knowing the boss he has not locked his office door through than again he hardly keeps anything important in that office. At least now I can prove my point about locking the door behind him._ Pierce silently entered his boss' office and began to look for clues as to his boss' new location. His olive green eyes scanned over the piles of paperwork only for them to land on the photograph frame on the desk. _Well, well, it looks like I have found something. I would of thought that by now boss would of known to not keep things like this out in the open._

Walking farther into the room Pierce came to a stop in front of the desk and picked up the golden coloured wood photograph frame and looked closely at the photo. In the photo was three people and it was obvious to Pierce that this was his boss' family. His boss stood proudly in the photo with his arms around a smiling brown haired woman who wore a bright pink cardigan and a young boy around the age of seven who had a large excited grin on his face and a red and white baseball cap on his head.

_They must be his family, the young boy looks like a perfect mixture of them both._ Pierce took in the rest of the photograph only for his sharp eyes to spot a familiar Pokémon wearing a very familiar black collar and fish shaped identification tag. _It seems that the weak Meowth the boss keeps on him and trains is more than just a little side hobby to remind him of his days as a train. I wonder if he is planning to give it to his son when he starts on his journey._

Thanks to his countless hours of studying and training Pierce easily recognised the location that the photograph was taken. Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town. A grin slowly made its way onto Pierce's face as the clocked man's brain made the hidden connections of what his boss was planning to do. With the new knowledge at hand Pierce turned around only to find himself face to face with Proton.

Proton gulped nervously as he did his best to hide his nervous as he stood in front of one of the elite agents. Even though he had been promoted to being one of the four Team Rocket Executives that everyone knew about there were still hidden Executives that no one knew about and were higher up than he was. Compared to them Proton was an extremely weak person that they could defeat in five seconds or less causing Proton to have a healthy amount of respect for the other Executive's and anyone above him, like Pierce who was standing in front of him with a dark look on his face.

"Sir," Proton said as he snapped to attention. "I have come to inform the boss that the mission went as expected and report to him."

"Well than you will just have to email him your report," Pierce replied causing Proton to gulp nervously, "He has just left on an important business trip and will not be back for a while."

"Yes sir," Proton replied nodding his head madly causing his black hat to almost slip off of his green haired head, "Is there anything I can do for you sir?"

Proton felt like wincing in disgust as the words came out of his mouth and he could see the look of disgust on Pierce's face through both of them knew that to be able to survive as a member of Team Rocket you needed to have the right attitude.

"As one of the boss' top agents I will be going with him to serve him in any way I can," Pierce replied causing Proton to nod his head again. "I expect to find a civilian looking car with the normal extras and a suitcase full of mission essentials along with a bag of clothes."

Proton let out a heavy sigh of relief at the man's words, they were not as bad as he thought they were going to be. Knowing better than to turn and walk out of the room without being given the order Proton stayed standing to attention while trying not to wince as he felt Pierce's eyes inspect him as if he was a piece of dirt.

"That will be all, I expect no one to go into my room through. I have a bag full of clothes that I normally take with me on missions waiting to be picked up in Dr. Zager's office," Pierce said causing Proton to nod in understanding, "I expect you to be waiting with my clothes and the other requested items next to the entrance of the car park."

"Yes sir!" Proton said quickly as his heart began to beat a mile a minute in fear of going anywhere near Dr. Zager's lab let alone his office.

"Good," Pierce grunted out only to begin to walk forwards.

Proton gulped nervously as he stayed stone stiff and unmoving as per the rules he had been taught. Sweat poured down his back and he did his best to not clench and unclench his hands as his anxiety grew. Even though to Proton it felt like it took a million years for Pierce to walk pass him and exit the office without offering him a single look or glance back it only took a few seconds. As the sound of his footsteps grew fainter and fainter Proton let out a relieved sigh and allowed himself to slump as he pulled himself together.

"Why is it that everyone here who is strong is also super scary for?" Proton muttered to himself as he straightened himself out.

Deciding that it was best to do as Pierce ordered before he came back and took out his anger on Proton the young Executive turned on his heel and walked out of the boss' office quickly. Proton hated Giovanni's office as it always gave off a strange vibe of power and being watched even when Giovanni was not present.

_I better find someone to help me gather everything together, there is no way that I will be able to get everything that Pierce has requested of me and meet him outside of the car park without being late. Maybe I can find someone willing to grab the bag of clothes from Dr. Zager's office for me._ Scanning his eyes over the room a grin came to Proton's face and his green eyes lit up as he spotted Petrel lying lazily on one of the sofas that had been placed in the office for people to rest on in between missions. _Perfect, it looks like I have found someone else to be subjected to Dr. Zager's torture._

Doing his best to look as innocent as possible Proton walked over to his fellow Executive. The purple haired man was lying on the black leather sofa with his head resting against the arm, his eyes were closed through Proton could tell from how his eyes flickered slightly and how he breathed that he was not truly asleep. Another big give away that Petrel was not really asleep was his left hand which was playing with the three small tube like objects, one brown, one red and one grey, that was attached to his white belt around his waist.

"Do not even go there Proton," Petrel said before Proton could open his mouth, "Unlike you I am not a kiss ass fool who wishes to go places that they should not. I have seen the darker side of Team Rocket, compared to _them_ we are only babies. I have no wish to kiss up to the likes of Pierce and become one of them. I might be cruel and heartless at times but I am not _that_ cruel and heartless."

"But Petrel, you do not even know what I was going to ask you," Proton said as he tried to give Petrel a good natured grin on for it to fail as Petrel still had his eyes closed.

"I might not be the sharpest tool in the tool shed and I might not be the strongest Pokémon trainer in Team Rocket but I am no fool nor am I deaf," Petrel replied, finally opening his eyes to pin Proton in place with a pair of black coloured eyes, "I am not going to do the bidding of Pierce just because you want to rise in the ranks. Besides, you heard the big bad boss, I think he made it quite clear to us that he wanted to be left alone, what with all of that 'do not bother me unless it is important' talk."

Proton took a deep breath and pulled himself together, even through Petrel was on the same level as him he had something to him that made him hard to handle sometimes but luckily Proton knew Petrel's weakness and could order him about easily. Proton guessed that this might of been one of the reasons why they were put together in the group of four Executives for.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 3**

"Dr. Zager is working on a new pet project, one that is so big and important that Giovanni is letting him go undesired for at least the next month while he works on it. Do you not want to know what it is?" Proton asked slyly, he gave a victorious grin when he saw how Petrel's black eyes suddenly widened, he had hit the right button. Petrel was like a curious cat at times.

"Where did you say that the arseholes clothes were?" Petrel asked as he sat up lazily and stretched while acting like he had said he would do it all along and that the conversation that they had just had did not exist and did not happen.

"In Dr. Zager's office," Proton replied innocently, or as innocent as a Executive member of Team Rocket could. "You will not have to go into Dr. Zager's office or even speak with him, you can just pop your head in, grab the bag of clothes that Pierce asked for and be out of there before Dr. Zager even knows that you are in his office"

"What if he _does_ notice me in his office?" Petrel asked carefully with calculating eyes, "We both know that the doctors like Dr. Zager and Dr. Number-"

"It's Dr. Namba," Proton said as he automatically corrected Petrel on the doctor's name, getting Dr. Namba's name wrong was a common occurrence.

"-can be like. They scare even some of the top agents when they get going," Petrel continued as he ignored Proton. "I do not want to end up as some sort of test subject just because I listened to you and as the result wake up one morning with a pair of Skitty ears on my head."

"You won't because you have a very good reason to be there in Dr. Zager's office," Proton replied calmly as he continued to try and persuade Petrel, he did not want to wake up with a pair of Skitty ears on his head either. "If he spots you just quickly tell him that you are collecting the bag of clothes that Elite agent Pierce requested as he is about to leave on an important mission."

"I guess that would work," Petrel admitted as he stood up. "Fine, I will get these clothes for you but if anything happens than the blame is entirely on you."

"No problem but if you end up doing something really stupid then I will not take the blame," Proton said as he folded his arms, "If you do something like ruin his latest project or call him an idiot do not expect me to bail you out or to take the blame. Besides, what could go wrong? All I am asking of you is to go and pick up a bag of clothes."

"Your right and with how Dr. Zager gets with his projects I properly will not even be noticed," Petrel replied with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Fine, I will get this bag of clothes for you, were should we met up when I have the bag?"

"Meet me outside the car park by the door," Proton said as he remembered Pierce's orders, "I will be there waiting for you with the car keys and the mission equipment that Pierce ordered me to get."

Petrel nodded his head and watched as Proton gave him one final stern look as if to make sure that he was really going to get Pierce's clothes before turning and walking away. Rolling his eyes at Proton Petrel began to lazily follow behind him only to turn and take one of the many doors on the left hand side while Proton took the only door on the wall opposite the boss' office.

Not bothering to rush as it would not be his head if things went wrong Petrel scratched his head and looked around as he entered the hallway. Golden statues of all different types of Pokémon on black stone pedestals lined the hallway, all of their eyes moved to look at Petrel as soon as he took his first step into the hallway.

_Stupid fake gold statues, I hate them. Even after all this time with them and how they line every single hallway in this damn building I do not like them one single bit. _ Petrel sighed and continued to walk down the hallway, he wished that one of the many doors he was walking past was the one which belonged to Dr. Zager as the eye moving statues creeped him out but the room he was heading to just _had _to be the last one in the hallway. _At least it is right opposite the door I just walked through so I will not have to worry about turning my head to look for the door amongst all of these doors only to end up in a staring competition with one of these statues._

Doing his best to ignore how the hall way seemed to keep on growing and feel like it was taking a life of its own much like how it did in one of the video games that he loved to secretly play Petrel quickly increased his speed. By the time he had reached the opposite end of the hall way without falling and making a total fool of himself for the lower level grunts who he knew was watching him on a camera through the statue's eyes he felt extremely pleased with himself.

_Right, that is one horrible part down and done with. I just have to grab that bag of clothes and get out of there before Dr. Zager sees me. _Petrel sighed and ran a hand through his purple hair, how he was going to do this he had no idea. _This feels more like a mission involving a theft rather than just grabbing a few items for a mission._

Rolling his eyes at his own behaviour Petrel reached out and pushed the door open slowly only to wince as it let out a loud creaking sound. If there was one thing that was sure to get Dr. Zager angry while he was working on an extremely important project it was interruptions and loud irritating noises. Petrel was currently doing both of those things which in turn made him extremely nervous.

When no sound came from within the room Petrel bravely stuck his head in the room only to find no sign of Dr. Zager. Instead he was met with the normal office that everyone was given when they were given their rooms. The walls were painted in a horrible plain white colour, owner of the office could personalize it later, the carpet was a dirty cream colour and there were multicoloured splodges of colour littering the wall telling Petrel of past experiments gone wrong. In the centre of the room sat a round white table with two red circular sofas that held a few cushions around it. Opposite Petrel, just in front of the table and sofas was Dr. Zager's desk, currently empty, with his computer turned off and paperwork littering the top. Around the floor of his desk odd pieces of paperwork and screwed up pieces of paperwork littered the floor.

_Looks like Proton was right, Dr. Zager is busy in his lab working on a new project of his. _Petrel let out a sigh and turned to look at the wall closer to him in search of the bag of clothes only to freeze when a loud bang followed by several angry curses came to his ears. _What was that? Did Dr. Zager hear me?_

Not wanting to stick around to find out Petrel turned his attention back to his search for the bag of clothes he had promise to bring to Proton who would give them to Pierce only to spot the bag resting against the wall just a few inches away from the door. Letting out a sigh of relief Petrel quickly reached into the room, he would not admit it but he was terrified of entering the room in fear of what might happen to him, and quickly grabbed the bag before pulling his arm and the bag out of the office.

"That was close," Petrel said to himself as he gave a sigh of relief, "I thought I was a goner back there."

Feeling relieved Petrel turned back around to return to the large office he had just come from only to stop as he move to take his first step forwards as a soft innocent sound came to his ears.

"Happiny."

At that one word pure terror filled Petrel's body, his eyes went wide, sweat poured off of his body, his stomach began to do flip flops and his whole body began to shake.

_Please let me be hearing things, please let me be hearing things._ Petrel took a deep breath and slowly turned around only to find his hope shattered into a million pieces as he found himself staring at the little pink Pokémon that one of the agents had brought back from a newly discovered region called Sinnoh. _Oh no, it is that pink normal type Pokémon that Dr. Zager has been 'training' using weights like human weight lifters use._

As Petrel found himself staring down the super strong Happiny he found himself cursing his luck. The Happiny in question had been found as an egg by an agent who had found a new region, the Sinnoh region, while only knowing that the person who had given them the egg had told them that the Pokémon was a normal type and called Happiny. When Happiny had first hatched every single one of the Team Rocket members had gathered around _her_ and cooed over it which made for a very amusing sight. A load of evil and mean people doing whatever an adorable baby Pokémon wanted. That all changed through when Happiny developed a love of weight lifting after seeing a TV program about humans keeping fit and weight lifting. Now whenever anyone saw the Happiny coming they all ran for the hills...all but Dr. Zayer who encouraged her training.

"H-Hello Happiny, I am happy to see you again," Petrel stuttered out as he offered the playhouse Pokémon a nervous smile, "It has been a long time since we seen each other right?"

"Happiny," Happiniy replied happily as she nodded her head causing Petrel to gulp and watch her movements very carefully.

"Well maybe we can meet up and hang out some time but I have to go now, I am very busy," Petrel said nervously as he lifted up the Pierce's bag to show it to Happiny. "This bag is full of Pierce's clothes and he needs them for an important mission, one which he will be leaving for in a few minutes. I really need to go and give them to him Happiny."

Petrel gulped nervously as a dark expression appeared on Happiny's face. Nervously he took a step backwards only for Happiny to take a step forwards, sweating madly Petrel took another step backwards as he prepared to bolt through Happiny took a step forwards. Realising that he was in for a world of pain Petrel turned and ran the way he had came back into the large office as fast as he could possible run without looking behind him. Petrel knew through from the sound of little feet hitting the ground hard behind him and soft mutters that the small Pokémon was giving chase and running behind him.

Petrel continued to run as fast as he could only to pivot on the tip of his left foot as he ran through the door into the large office as he turned and ran towards the door Proton had gone through without allowing himself to lose any speed. His heart pounded against his chest as he used all of his training to dodge and weave between the desks and chairs as he ran for his life from the very angry Happiny.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 4**

"I am really sorry Happiny but I have to give this bag to Proton so he will not get into trouble!" Petrel yelled out as he ran through the door that Proton had went through with dust coming up behind him.

Hearing the disbelieving cry from the Pokémon Petrel swore and continued towards the car park, which luckily enough was a straight run down the hallway.

_If I can just run past Proton and throw him this bag as I run by before finding somewhere safe for Happiny and I to 'play'. I hope that this time Happiny does not throw me too roughly or too hard, I still have the bruises from the last time she thrown me._ Petrel panted as he did his best to keep running, his heart pounded away like a big brass drum as he gasped for breath. _Damn it, I am built for Pokémon battles not an Olympic long distance run. I wish that Happiny was kept in her Pokeball more often. _

As Petrel continued to run he spotted a familiar figure with familiar green hair leaning against the wall near a door. Relief flooded through him, the chase with Happiny would soon be over and he would never again allow Proton to get him to do something for him. As he got closer Petrel twisted his body and prepared to shove Pierce's bag into Proton's arms.

_As soon as all of this is over with I am going to have a nice long nap, watch some of that new anime series and eating as much junk food as I want._ With those thoughts flying around Petrel's mind as he ran pass Proton he quickly shoved Pierce's bag into his arms before running towards the garden. _If Happiny throws me and I am outside in the garden I should be alright and so will my wallet. If I can make it to the garden's I will not have to worry about her throwing me through random walls and having to pay for the damages._

Proton blinked in confusion as he watched Petrel shove the bag of what he guessed was Pierce's clothes into his arms before running towards the garden.

_I wonder what has Petrel running away like an insane and angry Charizard is on his tail for._ Proton shrugged his shoulders, it was no bother to him as he had finally gotten everything that Pierce had ordered him to get and the man still had not turned up. _It looks like I will not be getting into any trouble this time with Pierce at least. I- huh? What is that strange sound? It sounds like footsteps._

Turning his head in the direction of the sound Proton let out a startled cry of surprise as he found himself hopping backwards slightly as an angry Happiny ran past him. The pink Pokémon totally ignored him as it was obvious that she only had eyes for Petrel.

_Now I understand, the doctor's Happiny found him while he was getting Pierce's bag for me and wanted to 'play'. _Proton sighed and shook his head with an amused smile on his face. _At least he managed to give me the bag before disappearing. I wonder how far Happiny will throw him this time._

"Have you got what I ordered?" Pierce's voice came out sharply causing Proton to jump to attention in surprise and respect as the elite agent came walking down the hallway towards him, "Do you have everything? Is there anything missing?"

"No sir, everything is present and accounted for," Proton answered as Pierce came to a stop in front of him and held out the bag and silver suitcase to Pierce who took them. "When I asked for a car the engineer gave me a key and told me to tell you that he was giving you your favourite car."

As Pierce listened to Proton's words a smirk came to his face as he pictured himself driving the little blue car with its curved roof and the extra features which he himself had fitted one day when he had been board. Pierce held out his hand and watched as Proton reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a familiar key and placed it in his hands.

"Good, it seems that you are not as stupid as you first seemed if you can follow the simplest of orders," Pierce praised as he picked up the silver suitcase and his bag causing Proton to puff his chest out proudly. "Now get lost."

"W-what?" Proton asked in surprise as he stared at Pierce in pure shock, "But I thought-"

"If you thought that I would take you along with me or thank you than you are an even bigger fool that anyone else in this entire building," Pierce said with a dark sneer as he began to walk away towards the door which led towards the car park, "I asked you to get me some equipment, a bag of clothes and a car for my mission and that is it. I did not ask or even hint at there being even more. You followed an order, you obeyed and that is the end of the story."

Pierce shot Proton one last look before he walked through the door and into the car park leaving Proton standing stone still and staring after him with his mouth hanging wide open.

_Stupid fool, everyone knows that you do as you are ordered by those above you._ Pierce shook his head before he looked over the cars in search for the one he favoured so much only to find it parked near the exit. _Good, it seems that everything is in order and the car is ready to go...I wonder, has the boss already left for his home town already?_

Pierce paused for a moment as he looked for his boss' limo that he normally rode in only to find it still parked where in the very same place it had been for the past few days. In fact all of the cars besides the odd one or two normal black mission cars and the blue car he was going to use were still present.

_I guess he must of drove home in his normal car so he would of not attracted any unwanted attention._ Pierce continued to look around the car park only to finally spot the small silver car that was normally hidden away, parked in a corner out of sight, missing. _It looks like I was right, the boss' personal car is missing so he has already left. Good, this will make things easier for me as he will not even beginning to think that I am following him plus there is a large enough gap between us that he will never notice me following him. _

Not willing to waist another moment Pierce put the key into the blue car, unlocked it and open the door. Once the door was open Pierce threw his two bags into the back of the car over the driver's seat before climbing into the car. A smug smile came to his face as he felt how the seat was positioned, it was in the exact same position as he had left it the last time he had driven the car.

_It seems that the fools have finally realised that this car is mine. _Pierce closed the car door and pushed the key's into the ignition causing the car to come alive. _The quickest route to Pallet town is to take route 1 from Viridian City. I cannot believe how close to the main base the boss' family lives, I wonder why he does not just commute to work when he can through I guess he is worried about enemies and the police finding out that he has a wife and son._

Turning his attention to the front of him Pierce put his foot down on the peddle and began to drive. In no time at all he was driving out of the car park from a large building with the words 'Viridian Gym' above the front door.

_I cannot believe how boss has managed to hide the base in a place like this._ Pierce pushed down on his indicator and turned left to drive around the side of the gym towards the city's main road which went in a straight line from route 1 to route 2. _When the boss comes back I will have to mention about moving the location of the base or setting up another one in another city for better security. _

As Pierce drove through the city, making sure to go slow as he passed by the drunken old man and his concerned and distressed granddaughter, before picking up speed as he drove down the road towards route 1.

_I wonder what the boss' family is like._ Pierce spotted the exit to the city and entrance to route 1. _I guess it does not matter through as they are the boss' family so I have to protect them too and make sure that they are safe and protected like I do for Boss._

Feeling the road change under him change Pierce changed the car's gear and paid careful attention to the road in front of him as he watched out for wild Pokémon, that were too weak for Team Rocket in his opinion, as they ran unknowingly from one side of the road to the other while not even thinking to look for traffic. As Pierce came to one of the first small raised cliff, it was only a few inches off of the ground, only to find himself having to hold back his laughter when several travelling trainers walked around them as they took the long route to Viridian City while those heading towards Pallet town easily and happy jumped over the small raised cliffs as they took the shortcut.

_No matter how many times I see that happening, no matter where I see people in the same situation it still cracks me up. _Pierce chuckled and shook his head as he drove the rest of the short distance to Pallet Town. _I better park in an alleyway close to the boss' house so I can hide away from him, be close and have somewhere to shelter while watching him. Through before I can do any of that I will need to find a place to park my car so I can begin my search for the boss' house._

A few seconds later Pierce felt the road under him change from a dirt rock path to a proper road. As he changed his gear once again he took the chance to take in Pallet town and the differences between it and Viridian City. Pallet town was nothing like Viridian city in Pierce's eyes. Where Viridian City was boarding on a concrete jungle Pallet town seemed to be one with its surrounding areas. Postcard houses dotted about the village with various plants and trees in between them, unlike the bigger cities and towns that Pierce had gone to there was no sight of a Pokémon centre or Pokémon gym.

_With the lack of a gym and Pokémon centre I guess that this city must be a very quiet place._ Pierce pulled up along a busy road and parted his car amongst a long row of cars so he would not draw attention to himself. _Now I just have to find the boss and I should be all set. Through in a town as quiet as this one it should not be too hard, especially with that bright suit he insists on wearing._

Locking the car quickly and slipping the keys into his trouser pocket, which was hidden under his long clock, and began to look around the area. Children and Pokémon ran by laughing happily, mothers gossiped in the street while returning from the shop, old people happily kept each other company as they shared past experiences of Pokémon battles. It was easy for Pierce to see and understand just why his boss had his family live in such a place as this one.

_Boss did a good job picking out this town, it seems like the last place you would find the boss of Team Rocket and his family. _Pierce walked away from his car and began to walk down the path, all the while he kept his eyes out for his boss. _I wonder where he lives, that big windmill on the top of the hill overlooking this town is part of Professor Oak's lab through than again I bet he would of never live in a place that would scream out to everyone that this is where he lives and you can find me here. _

Doing his best to remain in the shadows and unseen, which was turning out to be extremely hard in just a bright and sunny place like this, Pierce memorised every street he walked along and made a mental map. Whenever he passed an adult male in the street he carefully looked them over without their knowledge as he tried to find his boss. Pierce knew that there was a chance that his boss might of changed clothes at some time between parting ways with him and walking up to his door step so it would be for the best if he did not just look for his bright red suit.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 5**

Pierce sighed softly to himself as he realised that looking for his boss was not like searching for a human in a group of Magikarp but more like looking for a needle in a haystack.

_I wonder if I should just give up and try again tomorrow. It is getting on to be late afternoon after all. _Pierce made up his mind, he knew when it was time to call it quits and not feel guilty about it. _Knowing my luck I properly walked past him eight different times already._

Unbeknown to Pierce a pair of black eyes belonging to his boss watched him from across the street just outside of a clothes shop. Giovanni shook his head as he finished pulling on his hoodie, gone were his normal red suit and in its place was a simple grey tracksuit and trainers that showed off his well toned body. Any sign of him being a member of Team Rocket, let alone the big boss of Team Rocket, was gone and instead he looked like a family man.

_Honestly, I knew that Pierce can become obsessed with his job at times, it what makes him just a good agent, but this is taking things to far. _Giovanni sighed as he straightened himself out, glad that he had taken five minutes while he waited for everything he would need to be brought to him to phone up the little clothes shop and order some clothes. _Maybe once I have gotten to spend a few days alone with my family I will let Pierce know that I am aware of what he is doing before forcing him into joining me on holiday...maybe I should also drag him into a clothes shop..._

At those thoughts Giovanni chuckled and allowed a smile to appear on his face, here in Pallet town he could allow his mask to drop and be his real self. Excitement filled Giovanni at the thought of returning home after so long apart from his family. He knew that he was only a two minute drive away from his family and he could travel to and from work and stay at home through he did not want to chance anyone finding out about his routine of returning home and as such discover his family.

_I cannot wait to see my wonderful wife and brilliant son again. I cannot wait to see how big Ash has grown since my last visit. _Giovanni hummed happily to himself as he nodded and smiled to various people in the street as he made his way home. A warm feeling bubbled inside of him and it grew with every step he took closer to home. _Oh, I cannot wait for a home cooked meal or to hear my baby boy's voice and to share a bed with my wife. I wonder if I can convince both of them to have a big sleep over in the master bedroom as I do not want to be separated from either one of them after so long apart from them._

Giovanni, if he was any other man, would of allowed a skip in his step to be seen as he walked around the corner only to find himself walking onto the street which led him onto his home street. His house was now only a few foot steps away and he could almost touch it.

_I am almost home._ Giovanni paused as he took in the sight of his beloved home for a few minutes as a fond smile came to his face. The front garden was still littered with toys one side while on the other side the vegetable patch was growing well. The white gate swung backwards and forwards letting Giovanni know that his son had not long just got back home from school. _If I remember my last phone call with Ash than today should of been his very last day of school which means he is now enjoying his summer holiday time. Perfect, I will be able to spend a lot more time with him without any problems._

Giovanni walked the last few steps along the pavement towards his house, he felt his face feel like it was about to crack into two as his smile grew as he took in the nostalgic feeling. As his large hand finally touched the white gate causing it to stop moving feelings washed through Giovanni which only grew as he felt his keys, wallet and the Meowth's Pokeball in its pockets for some reason.

"Finally, I am here," Giovanni said softly as happiness sparkled in his eyes as he stared at his house, "I am finally home...home sweet home."

Wanting to surprise his family Giovanni quietly pushed the wooden gate open slightly and walked through it. A feeling of pride washed through him as he thought about how his family had grown as he quietly and carefully closed the gate. Turning back around to face the house Giovanni quietly tip topped along the garden path, his eyes twinkled with happiness and mischief as he thought about all of the different ways he could surprise his beloved family only to decide upon his favourite one.

As Giovanni came to the bottom of the two small steps that led him to his front door he paused for a moment and looked up at his house. The excited and happy shouts and screams of his son's voice telling his mother all about his final day in school before the summer holiday's came to his ears and his wonderful wife's carefree laughter came to his ears.

Finding himself having to bite back his emotions at the sounds of his wife and son Giovanni took a deep breath and in one swift and large step he missed the two small steps and stood in front of his front door.

"Home sweet home," Giovanni said to himself as he reached out and pushed the door handle down only to smile in relief when he found the front door unlocked, only in Pallet town could you leave your doors and windows unlocked no matter what time of day it was or if you were out or in.

Unable to wait any longer Giovanni quickly pushed down the door handle, pushed the front door open and yelled at the top of his voice.

"Dad's home!"

As the sound of his voice filled the house Giovanni waited with baited breath and his arms wide open as he left the front door to close itself while he realised the sounds of his wife surprised cry as she dropped whatever she was holding while his son letting out an excited scream.

"Dad's home! Dad's home!" were the loud happy words that filled the house followed by the sound of little feet hitting the floor hard.

Already knowing what would happen and what his son would want Giovanni knelt down and waited with his arms wide opened. His grin turned into a true smile as he saw his son suddenly appear at the other end of the hallway dressed in his favourite outfit. A pair of black shorts, trainers, a baseball cap and one of his Dad's large t-shirts that covered his body totally.

"Dad!" Ash yelled out in happiness, not caring about falling over or anything, before running down the hallway and right into his Dad's arms.

As Ash felt those familiar strong arms wrap themselves around him a feeling of protection and safety washed over him. His small body sagged in relief as he relaxed into his Dad's protective embraced and allowed himself to take in his dad's familiar scent. Tears welled up in his eyes as his small hands rose and took handfuls of his Dad's jumper, it had been so long since he had last seen his Dad and he would not be letting go of his Dad out of his sight anytime soon let along allowing his Dad to put him down.

A sudden startled gasp came from behind him causing Ash to smile, he recognised that gasp. His mother had found his Dad too.

"G- Giovanni..." Ash heard his mother stutter out in shock, he could hear the tears of joy in her voice, "Is..it that really you?"

"Yes dear," Giovanni replied making Ash smile as he heard his Dad's voice, "Sorry about being gone so long but for the next few months I will be working from home while having one or two people over and faxing a few important documents."

"Of course we will!" Delia cried out in happiness, Ash could picture in his mind his mum crying, "If it was up to me I would have you change jobs to one that you could spend more time with your family!"

The next thing Ash knew that he was in between his mum giving his dad a tight hug. He did not care about being squashed through or having to put up with is parents being all icky lovey dovey through as he felt the same amount of happiness about his dad's return home as his mum did.

"Dad will be with us for a really long time?" Ash asked suddenly as hope shone in his eyes as he looked up at his dad, "Long enough to play games and show me how much more stronger Meowth has become?"

Ash watched as his Dad suddenly looked down at him through he did not pull out of the three way hug and offer him an apologetic look.

"I am very sorry son but with how much work I have had to do and all the meetings I went to I did not have a lot of time to train Meowth," Giovanni said with a sorry smile on his face. "But that will all change now, I am home and I have made sure that my employee's know not to contact me unless it is very important. Beyond maybe having to met with one or two people and taking time out in the day for a few hours to do boring old paperwork I will be able to spend the next few weeks with you and helping you to train Meowth. Forgive me?"

Ash looked into his dad's eyes for a few seconds before making up his mind and nodding his head in acceptance. He heard his mum let out a small laugh while his dad gave him a dramatic sigh of relief.

_I like having my Dad back, things are so much more happier and relaxed with him about. _Ash allowed himself to fall quiet as his parents began to mutter soft words full of promises and bedroom fun that night above him. _I wonder if I can get dad and mum to agree to letting Meowth out of his Pokeball and sleep with me tonight...and if I can have a family sleep over in mum's and dad's bedroom, I do not really want to chance dad disappearing in the night like he has done before._

"Ash? Is there something on your mind?" Delia asked suddenly causing Ash to look up at her, startled, with wide brown eyes. "You seem to be away with the fairy type Pokémon there for a minute."

Delia watched with loving eyes as her son offered her a sheepish smile, her heart felt warm and whole again as her husband continued to hold them both as if they were the most precious treasure on the planet. Even though she had just asked her son what the matter was Delia had a feeling what it was. After all her precious baby boy always asked for the very same thing every time Giovanni came home.

"Mum...Dad...tonight could we have a big sleep over in your bedroom with Meowth being invited too?" Ash asked and Delia watched as her son did his best Growlithe impression, "I promise to be really good for the rest of the day and-"

"Son, you do not even have to ask as your dad was about to ask if it was alright with you and your mum if we did that too," Giovanni said honestly, Delia let out a small laugh and shook her head. "Can we Delia? Ash and I promise to behave ourselves and do everything we are told to do."

Delia found herself having to bite back her laughter as she suddenly found herself being given to attempts at the Growlithe look. Both her husband and son looked at her with big wide eyes full of hope and excitement, while it worked for Ash it did not for Giovanni who, in Delia's opinion, looked like a fool but he was her fool.

"Fine but if we are going to do this than we are going to do this right, so you know what that means dear," Delia said causing Ash to let out a happy shout and Giovanni to nod his head in agreement while sending her a smile, "Bring out Meowth from his Pokeball already than go and grab some snacks from the market."

The happiness that had been inside of Delia at the first sight of her husband grew in size as he sent her a suggestive look that promised some adult fun before doing as she said. She found herself letting out a soft groan, it was at times like this that she wished Ash was still at school so she could enjoy her husband without anyone else about.

Giovanni found a smirk appearing on his face as he felt his wife's smouldering gaze on him as he pulled out Meowth's Pokeball from his tracksuit pocket. As he adjusted Ash so his baby boy could be carried as Giovanni knew from past experience that neither of them would want to let the other go he shot a knowing look over Ash's head making Delia blush and nod her head in understanding.

_It looks like both of my special people are in need of some serious loving_. Giovanni felt a large amount of guilt suddenly wash over him like a Lapras using the move surf. _I feel horrible, I wish that I had done this sooner but I cannot look at the past, I need to look at the future and learn from the past. From now on Delia and Ash are going to be seeing me all the time, so much that they will be yelling at me to go back to work._

Giovanni, feeling a tug on his jumper from his son pushed his thoughts and promises to the back of his mind and turned his head to Ash who was looking at him nervously and biting his lower lip. In Giovanni's opinion it made his son look even more adorable and handsome, through that surprised Giovanni as he thought that _no way_ that it could possibly happen.

"Yes Ash," Giovanni said kindly as he offered his clingy son a small smile.

"Meowth?" Ash asked as his small hand danced around the edge of his dad's pocket. "Can I dad?"

Giovanni chuckled, "Of course you can my Pokémon Master, go right ahead."

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 6**

"Yay! Thanks dad!" Ash chirped out excitedly as his eyes sparkled as he allowed his hand to slip into his dads pocket.

Pulling out the tiny ball Ash looked at it closely, the bright red on top of it always reminded him of the suit he had once seen lying on his dad's side of the bed while he got for work. The white side of the Pokeball reminded Ash of his mother, her smile rivalled the beauty of the very first fallen snowflake of the year. The thin black strip around the middle of the Pokeball and going around the outside of the button reminded Ash of himself, how he always clinged to his parents but how he was also very important to them. Pressing the button in the middle of the front of the Pokeball Ash found himself thinking of how his dad had told him how he had pressed a button on a vending machine one day and he was born.

"Pokeballs always remind me of us and our family," Ash said only to ignore the curious look from his parents as his eyes scanned the area for an empty spot to throw the Pokeball. He found one a few feet away from them. "Come on out Meowth!"

As he spoke the words Ash threw the Pokeball, while remembering not to throw it too hard like how his dad had taught him, and watched as a bright red light came out of the ball to reveal his friend, Meowth. As soon as Meowth was out of its Pokeball the Pokeball flew back into his waiting hand.

Ash handed the Pokeball over to his father who shrunk it back down before slipping it into his pocket through Ash only had eyes for Meowth who had quickly regained his bearings and was looking around curiously.

"Meowth!" Ash shouted out causing the normal type Pokémon's name.

Hearing his name being called Meowth paused and looked up only for a large grin to appear on his face as he finally laid eyes on his young master who he had missed badly during the long time that they had been a part. Standing up on its four paws and wiggling its tail slightly Meowth prepared to jump and land on his young master's father and his temporary trainer while safe in the knowledge that the adult male would be strong enough to cope with the sudden impact.

_Oh no, not again. _Giovanni let out a silent groan as he watched the scratch cat Pokémon push all of its power into its hind legs. _Why can it not just climb up me like normal Meowth's or even sit there and give me a big wide eyed pleading look for?_

With practiced eased Meowth landed on top of Giovanni's shoulder and let out an innocent meow in greeting gaining two different reactions. Delia and Ash cooed and praised Meowth making him puff his chest out proudly while Giovanni rolled his eyes.

_Why is it that Meowth always decides to do this to only me for? _Giovanni turned to look at Meowth who innocently licked his check through Giovanni could easily spot the glint of mischief shining in Meowth's eyes. _At least I know from how he acts around Ash and around me sometimes that he will do as I say and protect Ash while he is travelling around whatever region he chooses to start in to become a Pokémon Trainer. _

"Right then, if we are going to have a 'sleepover' than we are going to do it right," Delia said excitedly causing Giovanni to groan, he knew what was about to happen. "Gio dear, Ash, Meowth, why don't the three of you all go out together and get some food for our little sleepover, maybe Dad will even let you have that DVD about the pirates who help protect Pokémon Ash."

Giovanni bit back a wince as he felt his wife's eyes land on him, this had become something of a normal between the three of them even though he dearly wished that it was not.

_Delia is expecting me to disappear during the night. _Giovanni nodded his head while lost in his thoughts and only heard his son's happy cry and Meowth's soft purr. _Both of them properly think that I will only be with them for a day or two to spoil them rotten to try and win their favour before going back to work and not being seen or heard from for several weeks or months. I need to find a way to make both of them realise that they are stuck with me for longer than a few days, even if they do not say or show it I know what they are thinking._

As his son began to talk a mile a minute Giovanni let out a series of understanding hums to let Ash know he was listening before he turned to gaze at his beautiful wife. In Giovanni's eyes Delia grew more and more beautiful with each passing day, her age brought new beauty to her and with the addition of their son and what he had done to her body Giovanni felt like she had become an angle on earth. Giovanni was sure he was the luckiest man on the planet. As he stared into his wife's amber eyes Giovanni felt as if everything had fallen into place and what he had done while working just melted off of his shoulders.

_My beautiful Delia, she always has a special way to make me feel better no matter what. Even when she was carrying Ash Delia was the most beautiful person ever to live. _Giovanni let out a dreamy sigh and gave Delia a playful wink only for Delia to blush slightly and Ash continued his excited chatter. _I wonder if I can get home a bit early and get Ash to go outside for a few hours to play and train Meowth._

"Well you two better get going before all of the good stuff is sold," Delia said good naturally, Giovanni chuckled at his wife's teasing as Ash let out a shocked gasp and nodded his head madly. "I will finish up the chores and other odd jobs around the house while you are gone so we can spend some time as a family as soon as you all get back."

"That sounds wonderful dear but are you sure that you do not want to come with us?" Giovanni asked as he shot Delia a concerned look. "Is something wrong? I would of thought that you would want to spend as much time together as a family."

"Which is why I want to get these chores done for Gio," Delia answered as she leant forwards and placed a loving kiss on Giovanni's check, "I want to get them done as fast as possible so I will be able to relax and watch a movie with you, Ash and even Meowth. I want nothing to be in the way of us spending the rest of today as a family."

Giovanni nodded his head in understanding as he listened to Delia's words only for a glint to appear in his eyes as a sudden thought hit him. Reaching into his pocket were he kept his Pokeballs, he had left his belt that he normally kept attached to his suit as his tracksuit did not have the loops to thread the belt through meaning he could only keep his Pokeballs in his pockets, and pulled out a still shrunken Pokeball.

"Well then if you are sure I cannot let you do everything by yourself," Giovanni pressed the button in the centre of the Pokeball causing it to grow to its proper size, "As such I have a friend who will be more than happy to help you."

Throwing the Pokeball into a nearby empty space the family watched as a burst of red light came out of the Pokeball to reveal a powerful yet motherly looking Kangaskhan with her baby happily sitting in her pouch. Thanks to the extra's that was put into a house when it was built so that different types of Pokémon would not damage it like Kangaskhan and her increase weight compared to a normal human the floor under Giovanni's Kangaskhan stayed strong and in perfect condition.

"Kanga! It has been too long since we saw each other last!" Delia cried out in delight as she took in the sight of her fellow mother and her child, even if they were Pokémon. "Both of you look so healthy and strong! And your baby! Ohhh, he has grown up so much just like my little Ashy."

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 7**

Giovanni allowed a smile to come to his face as he watched one of his longest friends and Pokémon happily get along with each other. As the pair easily talked to each other while taking no notice of the language barrier between them Giovanni found himself spotting a light shining in both his Pokémon's and wife's eyes, the light of a mother boasting and informing others of how well their precious child has been doing. As if feeling his gaze on them a few seconds later Giovanni found both mothers turned and gaze at him, Ash and Meowth with looks that only mother figures could pull.

"You three should get going now or else we will be here all night if we keep this up," Delia said with a smile while Kangaskhan nodded her head in agreement. "Kanga and I will be fine together so why do you not all get going? Could you please pick up some rice for me? We are running low and only have enough for a meal for Ash and I. I was going to buy some tomorrow during the weekly shop but..."

"I turned up and put a spanner in the works," Giovanni said with a chuckle only for his smile to grow as his son let out a happy sigh, leant his head against his board shoulder and allowed a large relaxed smile to appear on his face. "Ash?"

"I am happy that you are home dad, I am _really really_ happy that you are home," Ash admitted softly as his small hands clinged to Giovanni's top tightly. "I missed you a lot and I did not stop thinking of you every day."

Unable to find anything to say Giovanni simply sent the two females one last look before placing a loving kiss in his son's hair and walked out of the still open front door. Instead of being forced to return to the house filled with love and family in who knows how long Giovanni felt safe in the knowledge that he, Ash and Meowth would return in just an hour or so.

As the trio walked out of the house leaving Delia to close the door behind them they never noticed a pair of shocked olive green eyes watching them from where the owner was hidden behind a large green tree. Pierce had found his boss and he was doing the last thing that the elite officer would of ever thought that his boss was possible of doing. Food Shopping.

_I would have thought that boss would have servants to do this sort of thing. I would of never of thought that he would be willing to do this sort of thing or that he would allow his son to be so clingy. _A small smile came to Pierce's lips as he watched his boss run a loving hand through his son's messy ink black hair while treating him as if he was made of the most frailest glass or material known to both human and Pokémon alike. _I am glad through, I hate to admit it but boss has been looking like he was about to fall asleep were he stood and in need of a good holiday for the past few weeks now. I do not mind him going on holiday or doing whatever he wants, I just wish that boss would take someone along as a bodyguard, it does not even have to be me, and allow them to stick close to him. I am sure that we could pass ourselves off as his friends from work whenever he came home to visit his wife and son. Maybe I could organise some sort of undercover bodyguards for the boss' wife and son so they will be protected while boss is away working._

Making sure to keep a good distance between himself and his boss and his son and Meowth while making sure to keep close enough to them so he could help them if someone decided to attack them Pierce carefully observed how his boss and how he acted.

_It is really strange to see Boss without his mask on._ Pierce watched as Giovanni smiled and nodded his head to people passing in the street. _If those people passing him in the street were members of Team Rocket or if he was at work than he would only ignore them or grunt and glare at him. I wonder if I showed myself to boss if he would act differently here and I would not get into trouble for following him here unlike if I waited until we were back in Viridian City in the base I bet I would be yelled at and given an extreme punishment._

Deciding that it would be better to alert his boss to his presence before they returned to the base Pierce continued to follow behind his boss only to lose sight of him as he disappeared into a small corner shop. Growling softly in frustration Pierce took several steps forwards without even thinking only to freeze when he found himself pinned in place with a pair of large innocent brown eyes. He had been found out by his boss' son.

Ash frowned as he took in the strange looking man who he knew had been following them for some time now. With his father gone a lot for work Ash knew that he was the man of the house and in charge of protecting his mum until his dad returned. This was why Ash had become skilled at spotting people and understanding what they really wanted, it also helped that he had ran into a few not so nice people whenever his dad was home from work.

_That man looks just like those horrible people who always come here when dad comes to visit us but there is something different about him compared to the others I have spotted before. _Ash frown was replaced by a thoughtful expression as he took in the green haired man's actions, while he had not done anything horrible towards him or his dad or Meowth he had been following them since they had left the house. _Maybe I should let mum or dad know so they can report the person following us to the police or tell the person off. I wonder if the person is following us for a reason or if they are just following us because of no reason at all...just like how those idiots from before always yell when dad spots them before running away. _

Ash opened his mouth to speak with the olive green eyed male who was staring at him with strong intensity only for his attempt to be turned into a failure before he had even began as his dad carried him into the local corner shop, the one he and his mother visited so often, and the poster filled door blocked out the strange green haired man's gaze.

"We better pick up mum's rice first, we do not want to forget about it as we both know how scary she can get when she is angry," Giovanni said causing Ash to hum softly in agreement with his dad, his thoughts preoccupied with the green eyed stalker. "Do you know what sort your mum wants? To me rice is all the same and I will properly make some sort of mistake that will be super obvious and simple to you two."

Ash nodded his head in understanding, "Mum uses the rice that has the picture of a happy Pikachu and a happy Squirtle on it because mum says it is the healthiest and Pokémon friendliest."

"Smart mum," Giovanni muttered as he picked up the largest bag of rice from the shelf knowing that it would keep for an extremely long time if stored correctly. "While we are here do you want anything?"

"Really?" Ash asked, his eyes twinkled excitedly, while he did not say anything he loved going shopping with his dad not just because he got to spend more time with him but also because his dad always treated him. "Can Meowth have a treat too?"

_It is a good thing that I thought about this and asked for some money back while I was buying my tracksuit. It seems I was correct and things have not changed too much...which I am thankful for._ Giovanni nodded his head and smiled as his son and Meowth let out a happy cries. _I know I should not be spoiling the boy but after being away for so long I do have some major spoiling to do. _

"Can I have the DVD about the pirates and Pokémon I told you about?" Ash asked excitedly, Giovanni found himself saying yes straight away as his son gave him a big eyed begging look. "Mum said I could have it and we could watch it tonight."

_She did, and I cannot say no as both Delia and I agreed to support each other and not send mix messages to Ash. _Giovanni nodded his head and gave his son a smile, "Sure son, I remember you telling me all about it. Let's head over to the DVD section and grab your movie before getting Meowth a certain catnip Rattata toy that I know he has been wanting since our last visit."

In response Meowth let out a very happy and very loud purr making the father and son duo burst out in laughter.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 8**

"Is Meowth still going on about that catnip toy?" Ash asked with a large grin only for it to increase in size when Meowth gave a sheepish grin.

"It seems that no matter what type of feline comes into contact with catnip they all act the same," Giovanni said with a chuckle as he adjusted the big bag of rice under his arm into a more comfortable position. "As much fun as it is to tease Meowth I think we should get the DVD, catnip toy and the food that we want to eat for tonight before we have another little adventure with you and Meowth like the last time we were here."

"But dad," Ash moaned out, his checks going bright red much to Giovanni's amusement. "It was not my fault nor Meowth's! We just did as you said and got the flour!"

"Meowth! Meowth!" Meowth cried out in agreement with his young master, nodding his head in agreement, "wth!"

"So it was a ghost who took the big bag of flour off of you both, ripped it open at the bottom and poured it all over you two?" Giovanni asked, his eyes twinkled with happiness as he teased his son and Meowth, "Because to me it looked as if the bag had ripped at the bottom and you both ended up looking like ghosts."

Giovanni did not bother to hide his smile as both Ash and Meowth turned bright red. Chuckling at his son's and Meowth's reactions Giovanni opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by the soft laughter of the shop owner who was standing only a few footsteps away from them with a smile on her face.

"It is good to see you again Giovanni," Domino said with a large smile on her face as she remembered that she was under cover. "I hope you do not mind but my Grandfather is not feeling very well today so I will be serving you."

Giovanni nodded his head in understanding, even though she was only a young teenager her skills were amazing. Not wanting to put Domino in the line of action and lose her because of some injury or event Giovanni had chosen to use her strengths and have her pretended that she was the none excitant shop owners granddaughter who helped out. This killed two birds with one stone, one being that Domino would be able to develop and practice her skills while still being safe and Giovanni had someone in the area keeping an eye on his family for him while he was very busy with work.

"Is your grandfather ever going to come back to the shop?" Ash asked suddenly causing Giovanni's thoughts to freeze as he tried to think up a believable lie to tell his son. "I have never seen your grandfather, ever. Mum says that it is because he is really old and ill."

"Your mother is correct little man," Domino said quickly as she shot the young boy a large fake smile, she knew better than to scare or upset her boss' son especially in front of her boss. "My grandfather has not worked in this shop for several years now and he is in the process of signing over the shop to me and my parents who prefer working in the back. Grandfather mentioned something about living the remaining years of his life in another region with a friend of his."

Giovanni felt a wave of relief wash over him at Domino's quick reply only for pride to take place as his precious little boy looked Domino straight in the eye with a serious look on his face and with all of the seriousness that a young child could muster spoke.

"I hope your grandfather has a good time in his new home. Mum, Dad and I have been coming to this shop for years and your grandfather has done a really good with this shop," Ash said as he remembered the words his mum had said while they were walking home but changed them slightly.

"Oh my! Aren't you the most adorable little man ever! And just good manners and well spoken!" Domino cooed out causing Ash to blush and Giovanni to stand up straight and proud. "Your mum and dad have done a wonderful job raising you! Now than, I bet what a good little boy like you wants!"

Giovanni bit back a chuckle as he watched Domino dip into the large pocket on her white apron as she began to look for something. Even though he had seen her in her shop worker outfit, a plain soft yellow floor length skirt with short sleeved green blouse and soft baby blue ribbons in her blond curly hair and a white frilly edge apron with a large pocket, he could not get over the change in her.

_I have seen Domino in several different costumes and also several other agents in costumes as they go into or come out of undercover missions but even after so many years I still find myself surprised at the transformation that they go under. _Giovanni watched as Domino continued to search for something in her apron pocket. _I wonder how many weapons and Pokeballs she has hidden away in that apron pocket of hers. I hope she will not pull out anything that might get Ash asking questions._

As if hearing Giovanni's silent thoughts Domino finally pulled her hand out of her Pokeball only to let out a groan when she realised that she had not found what she was looking for. Blushing madly Domino looked up and gave her boss and his son a sheepish look, secretly she was relieved that she had made the mistake now instead of later as she could easily just pretend that she had done it on purpose as it was part of her undercover character.

"Sorry, wrong thing. I have so much in my apron that I forget what I have in the apron pocket," Domino said with a sheepish grin only for her grin to increase in size when Giovanni shot her a pointed look that plainly told her that he knew the truth. "Let me just put this back and I will-"

"What sort of Pokémon is in the Pokeball?" Ash asked suddenly causing Domino to freeze in her actions, "Is it a super cool rare one that has loads of experience in battles?"

"This Pokémon?" Domino asked with a forced laugh as she looked closely at the Pokeball in her hand which was still shrunken, "This is my Jigglypuff, she is extremely adorable and she has a strong personality and a wonderful singing voice."

"A wonderful singing voice?" Ash asked dryly, Domino found herself unable to hold back her laughter as Ash did a wonderful impression of Giovanni when one of his agents had just said or done something extremely stupid. "How do you know? I thought that anyone who hears a Jigglypuff singing is put straight to sleep."

"Yes, well Jigglypuff and I have trained together lots so her singing will only put her target to sleep," Domino replied quickly and easily as she slipped the miniature Pokeball back into her apron pocket. "Now than, I was looking for something to show to you."

As Domino looked through her pocket, making sure to be extra careful not to set off any of the weapons that she had hidden away in her apron pocket, nerves came over her like a thick blanket on a summer's day as she felt her boss' gaze on the top of her head.

_I hate it when he does that, why can he not just talk to his son or browse through the shop merchandise or something. _Domino busied herself in the search for what she had put away for Ash in an attempt to mask her nerves. _Where is it? I know that I put one aside for Ash when I realised how popular they were. Please do not tell me that I have sold it by accident. _

Doing her best to ignore the fear that gripped her pounding heart as she continued for what she was looking for Domino let out a loud cry of happiness and relief as her hand finally came into contact with what she was looking for. Shooting the confused trio a playful grin Domino reached into her apron pocket, her hand wrapped around the thin rectangle case and pulled it out only for Ash to let out an excited cry of happiness as soon as he spotted just what was in her hand.

"You...you have a copy of the DVD!" Ash cried out excitedly as his eyes lit up at the DVD in Domino's hands, one of his small hands reached out towards Domino with a pleading look in his eyes. "Can I have a look at it? _Please_."

"Of course you can," Domino answered with a laugh as she handed the DVD over to Ash, "I do not see why not through as I have been holding onto that DVD just for you...if your dad will let you have it that is."

"Thank you Domino," Ash said happily as he took the DVD from the blond haired woman while remembering his manners that his parents had taught him. "Dad, can I _pretty please with a Pichu on top _have the DVD? It is the one with the pirates helping the Pokémon. Remember?"

"I remember son, and both your mother and I promised that you could have it," Giovanni replied with a smile, Ash let out a happy cry and hugged the DVD close to his chest.

"Thank you Domino, thank you," Ash said with a large grin, Domino found herself smiling with Ash as the boy infected her with his smile.

"It is alright kid, I am just happy that I managed to save the right DVD for you," Domino replied as she gave a small laugh of relief, at least now she would not be in any trouble with her boss. "So, do you need anything else or is that it?"

"We still need to buy that catnip Rattata toy that Meowth wanted so badly the last time we came here and we need some junk food for tonight's sleepover!" Ash said without letting go of his grip on his new DVD. "Dad and I even remembered the correct rice mum wanted, dad is carrying it."

"Really now?" Domino asked as she shot her boss an amused smile which only grew as he shot her a dark look. "What sort of junk food do you want? If you would like I could grab you a selection of junk food while you go and get that catnip Rattata toy for Meowth and I will meet you at the till counter."

"Yeah! Let's do that! We will need pop and crisps and popcorn and chocolate and mum really likes those small hardboiled sweets that are in the shape of fruit," Ash said happily while Meowth purred in excitement at the thought of getting his precious catnip toy quicker. Both of them missed the pointed look filled with a silent conversation that passed between Giovanni and Domino.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 9**

"I will be here waiting for you Ash," Giovanni said as he slowly lowered his son down onto the ground and allowed Meowth to jump off of his shoulder and onto the ground. "I need to have an adult talk with Domino about a few things."

"Okay Dad," Ash said softly as Meowth walked over to him, Giovanni seeing the worried expression on his son's face placed a fatherly kiss on Ash's forehead before ruffling his midnight black hair. "Dad! What was that for?!"

"I will not go anywhere without you so you do not have to worry," Giovanni answered honestly, he watched as the worried expression in his son's eyes slowly disappeared. "I will be right here talking to Domino, I promise that I will not move from this spot or return to work while you are grabbing Meowth's toy. Remember what I told you about back at the house?"

Giovanni watched as his son slowly nodded his head before finally letting go of his grey jumper. Offering his son one last smile Giovanni watched as his precious little boy, his bright light in the dark world he lived in, run off to get the catnip toy with a protective Meowth at his feet.

"What do you want Domino?" Giovanni asked as soon as his son had gone around the corner, his voice had lost the tenderness and love it held while speaking to Ash and his mask that he normally wore at work was back. "Speak quickly, I do not want Ash to hear something he is not supposed to hear."

"There has been reports that Team Plasma's base in the Unova region has been blown up. Two of Lord Ghetsis' children, Anthea and Concordia have found safety with some of our agents and as per your orders are now being allowed a chance at a normal childhood. We are currently taking Anthea and Concordia out of the Unova region into this region so Lord Ghetsis will have no control over them." Domino reported quickly as she remembered the information she had received just before her boss and boss' son entered the shop, some pieces of information were just too important to deliver by email or phone. "But the problem lies in the third child."

"Ghetsis' heir, Natural Harmonia Gropius, or more commonly known as N," Giovanni said as he stood up and straightened himself out. "I met the young green haired boy once, when Ghetsis brought him along in an attempt to show the boy how 'things are done'. In the end Ghetsis was called away and young N was left in my care and we developed a bond of sorts."

"Natural Harmonia Gropius is missing, his last known location was just outside of Team Plasma's now destroyed base. Apparently the kid had befriended an Abra and it transported him away just as the helicopters landed. Apparently there were grunt level members of Team Plasma in the area so Abra tried to take the children to safety but as the Pokémon is still quiet young it only had the power to take one of the children at a time," Domino said as she prepared herself for her boss' reaction. "The Abra reappeared about five minutes later, when we had won the fragile trust of the two girls. After a bit of confusion everything was sorted out and the Abra used its psychic powers and a map to inform us that it had taken N to this region."

"Have everyone on the lookout for young N, I want him being brought to me as soon as possible. N knows me, he trusts me. He even agreed to come to me if he ever managed to get away from Ghetsis because apparently he could see something in me and how I treated Meowth," Giovanni sighed and ignored the look Domino shot him. "Bring N to me, I think that he and Ash might become good friends, maybe brothers."

Domino nodded her head in understanding at the message she would pass on to the higher level agents dealing with the 'situation'. A she waited for her boss' next orders she found herself for the first time ever truly looking at her boss as a person and not as the boss of Team Rocket only to find the exact same thing N had saw in Giovanni all of those years ago. It was Giovanni's true nature, the one he only showed around Ash and Delia, no matter what sort of masks he wore Giovanni was a family man and it seemed that N had seen right through his masks and saw the true Giovanni.

"Understood sir," Domino answered as she stood to attention for a second only to fall back into character as the sound of footsteps came to their ears. "It sounds like Ash and Meowth have found what they were looking for."

"Good," Giovanni said as he allowed his mask to crumble away as Ash and Meowth came running around the corner, Ash holding tightly in his hands the promised catnip Rattata toy for Meowth, "Because I cannot stand being separated from by little boy for too long either. Even when I am working I think of him and I find myself wondering just what he is up to and how school is going for him and-"

"Dad! We found the toy for Meowth!" Ash suddenly called out as he came to a stop in front of his dad, Giovanni knew that his son had heard every carefully planned word of praise thanks to the two twin bright red spots on Ash's checks. "Do you have the junk food?"

"Sorry Ash, your dad and I got a bit caught up in our conversation," Domino said with a sheepish smile before turning to Giovanni. "How about you two go to the counter and I will quickly grab the junk food for you? I should not be long."

"Thank you Domino, this shop has excellent customer service," Giovanni said with a nod of his head as he easily understood her hidden meaning. She was going to relay the information to the agents carrying out the mission while Giovanni kept Ash and Meowth busy. "Come on Ash, let's make our way to the counter and see if we can find anything else we want."

Domino gave a sigh of relief as she watched as her boss' son nodded his head in agreement, grabbed hold of his father's hand and walked away with him. Meowth happily following them with its nose close to the Rattata catnip toy in Ash's hand. Not wanting to waist anytime Domino quickly grabbed a nearby shopping basket and began grabbing random junk food items off of the shelves while mentally trying to work out just how she would word her report and her boss' orders.

_I hope that everything works out alright, I do not want to end up being punished just because some of those arseholes who think they are all high and mighty disagree with what I tell them. Why they have to screw their missions up on purpose for and blame me I do not know. _Domino let out a heavy sigh as she grabbed the last item of junk food and shoved it into the already bursting shopping basket of food. _At least this time I can- Pierce! What the hell is he doing here?_

Growling darkly Domino quickly placed the shopping basket down on the ground, pulled out her special communication device and typed down the conversation and orders down into a message, this way she would have proof that she had given them the right orders, and sent the message.

"Pierce, just what do you think you are doing here?" Domino asked dangerously as her eyes and Pierce's eyes met, all thoughts of how Pierce was a higher position went flying out of the window as she glared at her big brother figure. "I thought that you were supposed to be at the base in Viridian City, helping that doctor person and all. Or at least that is what you said in your last message."

Pierce gulped, when he had followed Giovanni to Pallet town the last thing he had expected was to find himself face to face with his angry little sister. _The next time I decide to follow the boss to make sure he is going to be safe...I think I will check to see which town and region my little sister is currently working in to make sure that we do not end up bumping into each other like this again. _

"Well? What do you think you are doing here?" Domino asked as she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot against the ground. "The boss has super strict orders about who can enter this town as he is super worried for his wife and son! How did you manage to find this place? I thought it was well hidden away from the rest of the region, the only reason I even know about this small town is because the boss placed me here so I could practice for my future undercover missions!"

As Pierce listened to his sister's angry ramblings a sense of dread washed over him. When he had first started out on this mission he had felt, and acted, like the big bad Team Rocket elite agent he was, now faced with his sister in all but blood he felt like a naughty toddler who had been caught with his hand in the chocolate cupboard.

"I am just doing my job," Pierce answered as he tried to come up with good enough answers for Domino. "I am the boss' personal bodyguard and when he suddenly left without anyone to act as a bodyguard or even arranging for some bodyguards to met him here in Pallet town!"

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 10**

Pierce paused and took a deep breath as he did his best to keep calm and regain his normal composure. As he regained himself Pierce pulled himself up to his full height, adjusted his clock and allowed his hard and cold mask to appear on his face.

"Pierce, you really need to calm down and trust in the boss," Domino said with a shake of her head, Pierce's eyes narrowed dangerously as he easily spotted the mocking glint in Domino's eyes. "The boss is super strong, he has to be to get where he is today, plus he is a gym leader. If the boss wants to travel by himself back to his home town than that is fine. Besides, nothing bad can happen in this small quiet town that is-"

A loud scream suddenly filled the shop followed by a loud angry hiss from a Meowth and the sound of their boss cursing angrily. With a knowing look on his face Pierce turned back to Domino as his hands inside of his clock went to a Pokeball and knife.

"Do not even utter a single bloody word," Domino growled out angrily as her eyes took on a dangerous glint, she reached into her apron and pulled out a Pokeball while keeping an identical knife to the one Pierce was holding in her other hand which was still hidden in her apron pocket slightly. "Ready?"

"Ready," Pierce replied with a stiff nod of his head before they both turned and began to search for the enemy.

As no sound of a Pokémon battle or the sound of a strange voice came to them Pierce and Domino carefully and silently like a Haunter pressed up against the shelves for both protection as they moved towards the area their boss and his son and Pokémon were located. Each one of their moves were carefully and well thought out in advance as they shared silent messages before they acted.

_I cannot believe it, I cannot believe that it is really happening._ Domino felt her heart pound against her chest as she took another step forwards while doing her best to not make a fool of herself or stumble and land flat on her face. _I thought that I would not be able to see real action for another few years at least. Is this a good thing or a bad thing through..._

Pierce frowned as he used everything he had been taught over the years only to find the area clear of any enemies. Whatever had made the boss and his son shout out like they did must still be with them.

_I need to find a way to capture the enemy without alerting them to our numbers or letting the boss' son see anything he should not. He is too young to see the true darkness of this world. _Pierce motioned his head towards the direction that where the only sound was coming from, the angry mutterings of his boss and the upset cries of his son and Meowth. _I wonder what could be happening to get just a reaction from the boss. I hope it is nothing too serious, even though I have no met the kid yet I do not want to ruin his innocent view of the world yet. _

As the pair got closer to their boss' location the angry muttering and the upset sniffles became clearer which only served to add to their confusion.

"I am sorry son, I should of been more careful," Giovanni's voice came to their ears.

Much to Domino's and Pierce's surprise and shock it held none of the harshness and coldness that they had expected to hear from him or even the sharp bitter anger that wrapped around his enemies minds and clouded their thoughts to allow Giovanni the upper hand. Instead Giovanni's voice sounded soft and fatherly, full of unconditional love that was obviously aimed at his son.

_Something is not right. _Pierce frowned as he listened to the soft loving words his boss spoke to his son, the lack of any enemy sounds made his skin crawl. _I know that there is a chance that there is no enemies and the sound might just of been one of their bags splitting or the child standing on the Meowth's tail but still...it is better to be safe than sorry._

As Domino and Pierce looked around the corner which would give them both a clear unblocked view of their boss they found themselves looking at a frantic looking Giovanni who was doing his best to calm his crying son down who had rice and a liquid covering him from head to toe. Standing besides the upset child was an equally wet looking Meowth.

_Something must of happened while they were alone. _Domino scanned the area only to spot a bag of rice lying on the floor that looked as if it had accidently burst open. Sitting on top of the counter was a half open bottle of water that told Domino just what sort of liquid was covering Ash and Meowth. The feline Pokémon sat on the floor next to the upset Ash with a ruffled tail that looked as if it had been stepped on with an irritable look in his eyes. _I wonder what happened. It looks like a war zone. _

"Cost is clear, no enemy in the building," Pierce whispered softly causing both he and Domino to put away their knives through they kept out their Pokeballs. "It seems that whatever has happened is between the boss, his son and the Meowth."

"Understood, I will go in and check things over," Domino whispered back softly as she stood up.

Pierce watched carefully as his little sister figure took a deep breath and put her mask back on. As if someone had listened to the song of a Jigglypuff which caused someone to go from wide awake to fast asleep within a few seconds Domino had gone from being a cold hard Team Rocket agent to being a young happy and bubbly girl who worked in the local corner shop to help out her grandfather who owned it.

Domino, ignoring the looks she was receiving from Pierce, and quickly made her way out of the isle towards the group. A worried expression was plastered on her face as she pretended to look around the scene frantically trying to work out just what had happened.

"Is everything alright? I heard a loud sound followed by Ash crying," Domino said worriedly as her eyes landed on her boss with a clear question in them, had an enemy of Team Rocket attacked them.

"Everything is alright Domino, there was just a bit of accident between myself and the bag of rice I was carrying," Giovanni replied honestly without taking his attention away from the now sniffling Ash. "I turned to get something off of the counter only to knock your open bottle of water off the counter causing it to go flying and Ash and Meowth to get covered in water. Then I somehow got the bottom of the bag of rice caught on the corner of the counter and it went everywhere...and when I turned back around I accidently stepped on Meowth's tail and knocked Ash's head with my elbow."

"Wow, it seems like you are not having a very good day," Domino said as she gave a low impressed whistle. "Tell you what, as it seems that you are so tired from whatever you have been doing today why don't I just ring everything up and get...a friend of mine to help you take everything home?"

From where he was hiding behind the shelf still Pierce gulped nervously as he realised just who Domino meant.

"Thank you Domino, that would be a big help," Giovanni said as he tried his best to forget about his clumsy moment. "Do you still have that large Charizard stuff toy? The one that is about the same size as me? I think I have a lot of making up and spoiling to do now..."

"Sure do, no one else brought it, through I do not know why as it is only one hundred pokedollars, the same price as a normal Pokeball," Domino replied with a shake of her head. "It is in the back storage room, do you want me to get my friend to bring it out for you while I go and grab your junk food? I am afraid that I dropped the shopping basket when I heard Ash here start to cry after that loud noise."

"Yes Domino, that would be a big help, I'll pay for the damaged goods along with an extra bag of rice and a new bottle of water for you," Giovanni replied as he pulled his grey hoddie off of him. "Arms up Ash, we do not want you getting a cold now do we?"

Giovanni watched with affection and love as Ash gave a last watery sniffle and held his arms up for his dad. With a comforting expression on his face Giovanni slipped his warm dry jumper over Ash's head and arms and watched as it totally covered Ash making it look like he was wearing a dress.

"It is at times like this that I wish I had a camera," Giovanni chuckled softly as he picked Ash up and hugged Ash close to his chest. "I am sorry son, I am afraid that your dad is having a bad day."

Instead of replying Ash simply turned and buried his face into his dad's chest and curled up into a tight ball.

At his son's actions Giovanni placed a fatherly kiss on his son's forehead before wrapping his large grey hoodie around his son's legs making him look like he was wrapped up in a warm large blanket.

_I love you more than you could ever know son. _Giovanni allowed a tender expression filled with unconditional love to appear on his unguarded face. For several short but sweet moments Giovanni found his whole world had shrunken down until it consisted of only himself and Ash. Using his free hand Giovanni rubbed soothing patterns on his son's back only to smile softly as Ash turned his head to look up at him a few seconds later. _Perfect, my baby boy is perfection._

"I did not like that one bit," Ash said a few seconds later as he leant into his dad's tender touch, he knew that he was too old for crying and being held like this but after being separated from his dad for so many years he found himself feeling as if he needed to make up for lost time. "I only like getting covered in water when in the bath or in the pool."

Giovanni nodded his head in agreement, "Me too son, I feel the same as you on that subject. Now how about we head home and get you into some nice dry clothes?"

"Yeah...good idea dad," Ash answered as he allowed himself to become a boneless heap in his father's arms. "Can we watch the movie while eating tea?"

"We will see what your mother says first Ash," Giovanni said softly as he paused in his calming motions to pull out his wallet from his tracksuit bottoms pocket as he heard footsteps coming towards them. "I promise through that tonight we will watch the movie and eat all of the junk food we have brought."

Ash nodded his head and remained quiet as he allowed his dad to sort out the payment for their items. His eyes flickered over to his DVD which had been placed on a dry bit of the shop counter, relief washed through him when Ash realised that there was nothing wrong with his DVD. Only he had gotten wet.

"Sir, I am here to help you with your purchases," a young man's voice came from behind them only for Ash to frown in confusion as he felt his dad's body tense and pity grew within Ash for the man when his dad suddenly spoke in his 'work voice'.

"Pierce, just what do you think you are doing here?" Giovanni asked stiffly, he turned his body to look straight at Pierce while still keeping it angled slightly so he could protect Ash with his body. "I thought I told you to stay at the...at the office."

Pierce let out a sigh of relief as he shot the young boy a thankful look, he knew that his boss' son would not truly understand as he did not know his father was the big leader of Team Rocket but Pierce felt like he owed the boy his thanks as it was due to Ash's presence that he was currently not being yelled out and punished.

"I..I...Domino asked me for help, she said that you needed help carrying a stuff toy Charizard," Pierce replied quickly as he told his boss a half truth while hoping that it would do for now.

"Why are you not back at the _office _doing your job?" Giovanni asked darkly causing Pierce to have to hide his fear behind his mask. "I thought I gave you strict orders?"

As the words came out of his boss' mouth Pierce tried to come up with a good reply. His mind ran a mile a minute as he did his best to think of every single little detail he count. As Pierce looked over his boss with thoughtful olive green eyes a sudden thought hit him as he found himself looking straight into Giovanni's son's eyes.

"You did boss but as your personal bodyguard I could not let you go off by yourself," Pierce replied honestly through he carefully chose his words, while he did not fear telling his boss the truth as he knew it would be better than lying he did not know if his boss' son knew the truth about what his father did. "If I let you go off by yourself and do whatever you want to do without someone to protect you than I would not be a very good bodyguard and I would not be doing my job."

Pierce felt his heart in his chest pound away madly only for his fear to grow and turn into dread as he spotted the hard glint in Giovanni's eyes. Hoping for some sort of help to get him out of the mess that he had landed himself into Pierce began to take a step backwards so he would have the upper hand if he had to make a mad dash for it.

"My dad has a bodyguard?" Ash asked suddenly making Pierce almost sigh in relief, and he would of done if he was not standing in front of his boss, as he watched Giovanni's shoulders slump slightly.

"I do son, I employed him so he could help me stay extra safe so I can return home to you safely without any injuries," Giovanni explained kindly through his eyes stayed glued on Pierce making the Team Rocket agent gulp nervous.

"Then I like you a lot," Ash said straight away making Pierce stand straighter and Giovanni to let out a soft, almost silent groan. "Is it hard looking after my dad? Cause he is supper strong and powerful and he kicks butt lots! I bet that you do not have a lot of work to do because of how strong and powerful my dad is!"

"You are right, your dad is strong and powerful," Pierce replied making Giovanni shot he a warning look mixed with a careful and weary expression. "There is almost no work for me but even the strongest of people need help watching their back sometimes plus your dad wants to be extra safe and careful so he can return home to you and-"

"Mum!" Ash shouted out excitedly, a large smile came to his face. "Wait until mum finds out about this! Mum will be super duper happy that you are taking just measures dad!"

"Thank you Ash, I will tell her a bit later on after I have gotten to spend some time with her," Giovanni replied as he shot Pierce a dark look. "At the moment through it can wait until after I have spent some care free time with you and your mum. Now...do you think Pierce can carry that large Charizard stuff toy?"

Pierce gulped nervously as he suddenly found himself under the close inspection of Ash. Doing his best to stand stone still and not fidget Pierce felt the same emotions but on a smaller scale as he was looked over by Ash.

"He might be able to through I am not very sure, I think he might need a physic Pokémon to help him move it through," Ash said finally a few seconds later making Pierce begin to wonder properly for the very first time just how big the Charizard stuff toy Domino had asked him to carry in the first place was. "What do you think dad?"

"I say he can do it but he will have to keep on putting it down and picking it up," Giovanni replied as he shot Pierce a shark like smirk, Pierce gulped nervously behind his mask as he tried to think up of different ways to carry the stuff toy Charizard.

Domino's voice suddenly spoke up from behind him making Pierce twitch slightly and his hand grab hold of one of his Pokeball's on reflex.

"Here it is, the requested Charizard," Domino said calmly with a tone that had Pierce's blood turning cold. "Sorry it took me so long but I had a few problems with it because this thing is so big!"

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 11**

_Oh no, what have I gotten myself into. I should of just waited for an hour or two before phoning the boss on his mobile and asking if he would not mind giving me a location so I could send some bodyguards to him or I could come to him._ Pierce sighed and allowed his hand to let go of his Pokeball through he was very tempted to use his Pokémon to make a run for it with how things were going for him. _I guess I will see how big this Charizard stuff toy is if I turned around...it is better to just do it and get it over with instead of leaving it to the last moment._

Taking a silent deep breath Pierce turned around in one swift movement using the ball of his heel to pivot around only to come face to face with a large stuff toy Charizard that was the same size as the real Charizard.

_I hope that this toy Charizard is not as dangerous and does not weigh as much as the real Charizard. _Pierce ran a critical eye over the large orange fire/flying type Pokémon as he tried to find good places to get a grip on it and carry it. _Maybe if I pick it up under the arms like I would a toddler or if I just carry it on my back like I would a person. For some reason I think that I am going to be extremely grateful for all of the extra training that I asked for back at the Team Rocket base between missions._

"Amazing! It is so big!" Ash yelled out in wonder and excitement making Pierce gulp slightly. "It looks like a real Charizard!"

"Does it weigh as much as a real Charizard?" Pierce asked quickly and quietly while Ash was busy taking in the sight of the large stuff toy. "Should I use one of my Pokémon to help me?"

"Do not worry Pierce, if I can lift it then you know that it is not as heavy as a real Charizard," Domino replied innocently, in her mind Domino hoped that Pierce did not notice the soft blue glow around the Charizard from her Jigglypuff as it helped her to carry the stuff toy by levitating it. She had already given her Jigglypuff orders to help Pierce carry the Charizard stuff toy back to the boss' house and into the room where he was told to place it before returning to her as fast as possible.

"Alright, if you are sure Domino," Pierce replied as he hid his nervously behind a mask of confidence and strength making him look 'cool' in Ash's eyes. _I hope that I do not drop this big Charizard on the way back to the boss' house or get it caught on something causing it to rip. _

"I will just place it down here," Domino said calmly as she carefully placed the Charizard toy down on the ground in front of her, " Giovanni sir, will you be paying by card or with cash?"

"Card," Giovanni replied stiffly as he shot Pierce a warning look through Pierce ignored it as he stared at the Charizard toy with wide eyes.

_How am I possibly going to carry this thing home? I just know that I am going to make a big fool of myself. _Pierce ignored the conversation behind him between Domino, Giovanni and Ash as he took a step forwards to the Charizard stuff toy. _I feel like I am a new Team Rocket Trainee recruit about to climb my very first snowy mountain with a bolder attached to me by a piece of very strong rope tied around my waist. _

Giovanni's voice suddenly broke Pierce out of his thoughts, "We are ready to go now Pierce, if you want to follow us we will show you the quickest route back to the house."

"Yes sir," Pierce replied as he turned around and slipped the Charizard stuffy toy onto his back as if he was giving it a piggie back ride, Giovanni shot him an approving look at his actions. "I will follow behind you."

Pierce watched as Giovanni, now with several bags hanging off of his arm from where he had pushed his hand through the handle, with Meowth walking along side him and Ash still in his arms shot him a pointed look that he could easily translate as a 'we will talk later, and there is no way of getting out of this one' before walking forwards.

_Thank Mew that this thing is not too heavy. _Pierce offered Domino a small smile before turning and walking after Giovanni who was already waiting by the shop door for him. _I better move it, I do not want to chance making the boss even more angry with me as he properly is right now. _

"Is it hard carrying Charizard?" Ash asked as he peeked at Pierce with innocent eyes, his small hand twitched slightly as he wanted to reach out and touch his new stuff toy to see if it was really as soft and snugly as it looked. "Is it very heavy?"

"No, it is not to heavy, it is just a bit difficult to keep a good hold on," Pierce answered, unaware still that Domino's Jigglypuff was landing him a hand. "I hope you do not mind me asking but is your house very far away from here?"

"No, the house is only a five minute walk, ten minutes at the most, away from here," Giovanni replied as he began to walk away from the shop and out into the street. "We better hurry up or else Delia is going to start worrying about what we have gotten up to."

"Yeah! We do not want mum to start worrying, who knows what will happen if she does," Ash agreed as he nodded his head making Giovanni chuckle slightly and Pierce to frown in confusion. "I do not want mum to send Kanga to find us again like last time. The last time mum sent Kanga to find us I thought I would be bright red from embarrassment forever!"

Pierce smirked slightly as he listened to his boss' son's words while his boss let out a low pitiful groan. _It seems like if I stick around long enough I will be able to find out some pretty interesting stories about another side of the boss. It is weird, seeing this more human side of him instead of the cold hard and ruthless side that I and everyone else back at the base normally sees. I that he has a more normal natural kinder side to him through, I mean he does have a family and from what I have seen he is a wonderful father and he does a great job raising Ash._

Giovanni, unaware of what was going through Pierce's mind as they silently walked along the street allowed himself to sink into his own thoughts as he tried to make sense of the situation.

_All I ever wanted was a holiday and a chance to spend time with my family for a while. Why do things like this always end up happening to me for? I should of told Pierce some sort of orders, ones that he could not say no to before I left the base to return home. _Giovanni let out a sigh as he did his best to not turn around and look behind at Pierce. _Oh well, it is too late now through at least now that I know that he has followed me I can keep tabs on him and make sure that he does not do things that could cause too many problems to happen._

"What is going to happen to your friend when we get home dad?" Ash asked as he peeked at Pierce curiously. "Will mum let him stay with us or will he go back to his own home or go somewhere else?"

Giovanni sighed softly at his son's words, he thought for a moment as he turned around the street corner allowing his legs to carry him closer to home. _Now that is a very good question, with how small Pallet town is there is no hotels or inns, the closet place he could stay at is back in the main base. I guess I could ask Delia when we get back home...hopefully he will not interrupt or ruin any family time I want to spend with Delia and Ash._

"When we get back home I will have to have a quick talk with your mum before any decisions are made," Giovanni replied as he finally answered his son. "If he stays with us he would have to sleep on the sofa through so we will have to see what happens."

Giovanni let out a sigh of relief as Ash simply nodded his head and went back to enjoying spending time with his dad. Chancing another quick glance behind him a smirk came to Giovanni face as he watched Pierce struggle with the large stuff toy.

_Hopefully he will learn a few lessons about following me by the time this is all over. _Giovanni turned back to face ahead of him as he turned around another corner. _I wonder if I could pursued Pierce to become Ash's human bodyguard when Ash starts to travel through knowing how loyal is and taking this act of his into consideration I would think that he would be torn between following my orders, protecting me and protecting Ash. _

Ignoring the almost unhearable groans coming from behind him about stupidly large stuff toy Charizard's Giovanni finally took the last turn as he crossed the street that his house was on. Quickly looking down Giovanni felt a smile come to his face as he watched his son shyly peeking over his shoulder at the large stuff toy Charizard.

_If I am right then I have a feeling that Ash will be sleeping on top of the Charizard for the next few days instead of in his bed. If it happens I will need to make sure that I can sneak a photograph or two so I can put it into my personal collection for when I am away at work and also make a copy to be put on the mantelpiece back at home. _Giovanni smile grew when his eyes suddenly connected with Ash causing Giovanni to chuckle at the face his son made at being caught.

"I take it from how much you have been sneaking peeks at the Charizard toy that you like it a lot," Giovanni said with a teasing smile which only grew as Ash blushed and nodded his head. "I am glad you like my 'I am very sorry for what happened in the shop' gift."

"Thank you dad, I do love it, I really really do but you know that I would be happy just spending even more time with you," Ash admitted causing Giovanni's expression to soften. "I know that you are busy with your work and you can be gone for months if not years so I understand that...well I would rather you stuck around for an extra day than buy the Charizard stuff toy...through it is awesome and cool and I love it dad!"

Giovanni chuckled at his son's response through a hint of pride and worry shone in his eyes, "I am glad that you like it so much son and have I ever told you how proud I am of you?"

Ash blushed madly as he offered his dad a shy but happy smile.

"You look after your mum while I am away, you make sure no one can hurt or upset her, you are the man of the house while I am away working," Giovanni said with a proud expression which was mirrored by his son as he praised Ash. "You do so much for your mum and I, there are times that I realise just how fast you are growing up and how wise you can really be. I am truly honoured to have a son like you."

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 12**

Warmth ran throughAsh's body as his father's words sunk into him, tears came to his eyes while his stomach did summersaults. Happiness and pride welled up within him and burst out of him making the world seem like a brighter and happier place.

"Thank you dad," Ash said softly as he hugged his dad tightly. "You mean the world to me, you mean so much to me that I cannot put it into words."

Ash as felt his father's large hand lovingly rub his back as he hugged his dad Ash peeked over his dad's shoulder and took in the man following them. The man was nothing like the type of people that he had pictured working for his dad. Feeling slightly more confidant Ash continued to stare at Pierce with wide curious eyes only to find himself blushing madly when he found his eyes locking with Pierce's.

Pierce bit back his snarky remark as his eyes met Harry's, even through the stress of the day, what with meeting Domino and having to carry around a giant stuff toy Charizard. Taking a deep breath Pierce simply gave his boss' son a kind but small smile which the boy returned all be it slightly shyly yet excitedly.

_I need to be on my best behaviour and make sure to do nothing wrong or let anything happen to the boss' son. I dread to think what might happen if I am around yet something happens like someone tries to kill the boss and his son. _Pierce frowned slightly only for his thoughts to turn lighter as Ash sent him a small smile from over his dad's broad shoulder. _Cute, I cannot wait to see the kid when he is older, I bet that when he finally starts to date he will have lots of people queuing up to marry him. I hope that the boss can handle it without resorting to killing anyone through he might just kill anyone who tries to date his son. _

Lost in his thoughts Pierce found himself almost walking into Giovanni as the large man suddenly stopped without a warning.

"What do you think of my house, Pierce?" Giovanni asked causing Pierce to freeze and step to the side so he was standing besides his boss, not behind him. "I do not know if you have seen it yet, what with all of your _exploring _Pallet Town, it is not much but it is home."

As Pierce looked up at his boss' house he shook his head in disbelief, the house looked like a palace to him. The curtains danced in the gentle wind as his boss' wife had obviously opened the windows to get some fresh air in, the two front windows had flower pots hanging from them that gave off an amazing smell. Before Pierce could inspect the rest of the house the front door opened causing his mind to instantly go on alert and wonder if a threat was present.

_I wonder if anyone has been able to break into the house while the boss and his son was away but...didn't the boss mention something about his wife still being at home? In the house? _Fear pumped through Pierce's body as his whole body tensed, the door opened but to Pierce it felt like everything was happening in slow motion. _Please do not be a murder, I now know why I felt like I was missing something when I first became the boss' personal bodyguard._

Caught up in his inner panic Pierce never noticed the knowing smirk his boss sent him. His heart pounded against his chest like a hoard wild Pokémon running across a large floor drum only for his mouth to drop wide open in shock as the front door to his boss' house swung open and a young woman, about a year or so younger looking than Giovanni, stepped out.

"Gio, Ash, Meowth, I am so glad that you are all back, I was starting to get very worried. You were gone longer than I thought you were going to be," Delia said with her normal happy smile as she stepped outside and walked towards them. "Did something happen?"

"Everything is alright dear but Ash will need a change of clothes and we have brought with us a few extra things, and a _friend_ of mine from work," Giovanni replied calmly as he gave his wife a smile.

Pierce gulped nervously when he spotted that look on his boss' face, he might of been one of the top elite agents of Team Rocket but even he knew when to make a run for it. If it was not for the weight of the large Charizard stuff toy that was on his back which reminded him of just where he was and the situation he was in he would of either pulled out one of his weapons or pulled out a Pokeball and released one of his strong Pokémon, ready to fight and battle side by side.

"Welcome to my home, it is nice to finally be able to meet a work friend of my husbands. I never get to meet his friends from work for some reason, he never brings anyone home with him on his _rare_ visits," Delia said as she made a point to emphasise the word 'rare' which caused Giovanni to wince slightly. "Will you be staying with us long? I hope that you do not mind me asking why but...why do you have a large stuff toy Charizard on your back for? Is it linked into the reason why my son needs a change of clothes?"

At his boss' wife's hundred and odd questions Pierce let out a small whimper only for it to turn a look of pure horror on his face as Delia came to a stop right in front of him, she stood only a few inches away from him with a curious look on her face.

"I...It is nice to meet you, I am not sure how long I will be staying or even if I will be staying with you and your...wonderful...family," Pierce replied as he shot a quick glance over at Giovanni who was watching his every move no matter how little it was. "Yes, B- Giovanni brought this stuff toy Charizard for Ash when Ash got covered in water and rice because the bag of rice burst and in a chain reaction the bottle of water was knocked over."

"Oh my, that explains a lot," Delia said in surprise as she turned her attention to the now drying Ash who gave her a comforting smile. "I see that you finally have your stuff toy Charizard Ash, after all this time you finally have it. Well done for not moaning about not getting it sooner or kick up a fuss. You waited until one of us brought it for you when we thought you should have it."

Delia watched with a fond smile on her face as he precious baby boy went bright red, unable to help herself Delia let out a small laugh before turning her attention back to Pierce.

"Where are my manners? My name is Delia, it is nice to meet you, I hope my husband is not too much trouble to work with," Delia said innocently, not truly understanding her words as Giovanni and Pierce shared a look over her head. "I take it that you have already met Ash and our family Meowth...Mr..."

"Pierce, my name is Pierce," Pierce said quickly as he nervously held out his hand and offered it to Delia with a charming smile that had Giovanni sending him a warning look, Ash trying to hide his laughter in his dad's top and Meowth sending him a sly knowing look. "It is nice to meet you too, your husband always talks about you and Ash."

"Nothing but good things I hope," Delia said as she shot Giovanni a sharp pointed look causing Pierce to grin.

"Nope, he has been singing your praises and going on about how wonderful you both are and how he must be the luckiest man alive," Pierce replied as he did his best to ignore his boss' dark look full of warning as he charmed Delia. Delia reached out and shook Pierce's hand. "Everyone in the company knows everything about you and how you are doing and what you are up to. Your husband is a very proud man, with how much he goes on about you and your child it sounds like he is the richest man in the world."

"Really? We are not that rich," Delia said blushing, Pierce held back a snort at her words as with the money Giovanni must make by running Team Rocket they had to be millionaires. "But we get buy on what my dear Gio earns and sends home to us. I have to admit that I enjoy the little packages filled with gifts and letters that he sends home to Ash and I."

Giovanni pushed into the conversation, "Well a little old fashion attention and love never hurt anyone. Besides with how often I am away from my family I have some major making up and spoiling to do."

"We enjoy all of your letters and gifts Gio, Ash has been making a scrap book of all of your letters and photos of what you send up," Delia said with a kind smile causing Ash to blush madly. "Now how about we all go inside and get to know each other? We would not be very good hosts if we made our guest stand outside like this."

"He does not mind one single bit," Giovanni said with a hidden bite in his voice that only Pierce seemed to pick up upon. "He enjoys being outside, don't you Pierce?"

"I do Delia, normally I am stuck in an office working alongside your husband and helping him out at times so when I get to go outside I enjoy it," Pierce answered, he hid his nervous under his mask as he felt the iron hot stare Giovanni was sending him. "But if you want to go inside than I do not mind, I am not that fussy really...but do you mind asking me where I should put this large stuff toy Charizard? It is a bit heavy."

Pierce did his best to look Delia straight in the eye and used one of the many masks that he had developed over the years to win Delia over. Much to Pierce's relief and happiness, Ash's amusement and Giovanni slight irritation, Pierce's charming smile worked on Delia like a charm.

Giovanni was not jealous, not one single bit...

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 13**

"Ash is still in wet clothes," Giovanni said suddenly causing Delia's attention to shift back to Ash. "I am going to go and help him get into some fresh clothes and put the shopping away, do you think that-"

"Dad! I am old enough to do that by myself! I do not need any help!"

"-you would not mind playing host for Pierce," Giovanni finished calmly, when Delia nodded her head he turned his gaze to his now pouting son. "I know that you are old enough Ash but just humour me alright? After being separated for so long and missing a lot of important moments I have a lot to make up for. Besides, if it was left to you I would find clothes scattered about the house, my clothes all over the place because you decided to pinch a t-shirt of mine to wear to as long as you can."

"It is not my fault that your tops are super comfy and snugly," Ash replied with a pout as he crossed his arms making Giovanni chuckle. "If you did not want me to wear your tops than you should of not made them smell like you or make them so comfy."

"That I cannot help," Giovanni replied as he traded amused smiles with his wife while totally ignoring Pierce. "Now let's find you some warm dry clothes."

"I want to wear my shorts, flip flops and one of your shirts!" Ash shouted out just as Giovanni took a step forwards towards the house.

Giovanni smiled and continued on his way towards the house, "Is there any reason why you want to wear one of my t-shirts so badly for Ash?"

"Because it is summer and even through it is late afternoon it is still hot, really shot," Ash replied as he did his best to try and come up with a believable excuse, "With it being so hot I do not want to overheat or anything like that and well...your tops are the coolest thing that I can wear!"

"And what about your own clothes?" Giovanni asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked along the paved tarmac path that led up to the house. "Do they not offer you the same cool feeling as my clothes."

"Yes," Ash finally admitted as he suddenly looked away from his dad and at the front door which was coming closer and closer, "They do."

Giovanni let out a simple sigh as he allowed Ash's words to wash over him, his mind ran a mile a minute as he took in everything that Ash had told him. Guilt and self hatred bubbled beneath the surface causing him to hold onto Ash slightly tighter.

_I cannot believe that my own son has had to resort to wearing my t-shirts and other tops to have some sort of comfort from me. I know that I have been busy these past few years but I did not realise just how much it was effecting others. _Giovanni felt his son's nervous stare on him through he did not respond or say anything. _I thought I was doing a good job as a father but it seems that I need to brush up on a few areas. At least now I can start to change things and attempt to make things up to Ash and Delia. I just hope that it is not too late. _

Letting out a heavy sigh at his thoughts Giovanni pushed open the front door, it had closed by itself when Delia had come out and did not close it, only to make up his mind.

"Ash..." Giovanni said finally as he walked into the house, Meowth hot on his heels, "Would you like it if I found you a special old top of mine that you could wear and keep? That way you will not have to go through my clothes and you will have a top of your own. We can easily swap and change it whenever you want."

"That...would be nice," Harry said simply as he shot his dad a large smile. "If I go and get out of these wet clothes would it mean I would get one of your tops quicker?"

"Yes, it would," Giovanni said with a chuckle only for a smile to appear on his face as Ash let out an excited yell and began to wiggle madly in his father's arms. "I take it than that is what you want to do?"

"Yes!" Ash replied only to prepare to bolt off like a wild Ponyta as his dad began to lower him back towards the ground. "Yes please dad!"

"Then while you are getting dry I will grab a top for you and put it on your bed before going to the kitchen and put the shopping away," Giovanni said with a shark like grin as he put Ash down on the floor.

Unable to help himself Giovanni let a loud laugh as he watched Ash bolt like a wild Pokémon towards the bathroom as soon as his feet came in contact with the ground and Giovanni had remove his arm from around Ash's body.

_Silly lovely perfect child._ Giovanni shook his head, watched as Ash ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. _Even to this day I cannot believe that I had a hand in making something so precious, so wonderful and perfect as Ash. I find it hard to believe that Delia even agreed to go out with me let alone marry and have children with me. I must be the luckiest guy on the planet to have just a wonderful wife and a loving son._

With a smile firmly planet on his face Giovanni left the door half opened for his wife, who by the sounds of it was winning in her little quest to get Pierce to stay with them for a while, and walked through the hallway into the kitchen.

The kitchen was nothing fancy, just a simple clean kitchen with stainless steel appliances, Giovanni _just had to _sneak in top of the line appliances for his darling wife, lined the walls with a large family light wooden dining table in the middle of the room with several chairs around it through only three placemats were on the table ready for a meal. At the sight of his son's placemat, which was in the shape of a Pikachu's head, Giovanni felt his mouth twice upwards. The more he thought about it the more he realised just how much he needed this small holiday to rest and relax before beginning to work from home.

The patter of tiny feet and the dirty laundry bin opening and closing brought Giovanni back to reality. Not wanting to know what might happen if he left his son waiting too long he placed the bags from the shop down on the table, turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

_I wonder what t-shirt I should give to Ash. Should I give him the jumper I am wearing? I left all of my other clothes back at the base...through than again they are my 'work' clothes while my wardrobe here is my 'home' clothes. _Giovanni let out a soft thoughtful hum as he came to a stop just in front of a plain white wooden door. _I think I will grab one of my jumpers from my 'home' wardrobe and give Ash the jumper I am wearing now before giving him the one I was wearing in exchange for the one he has so it can be washed._

Putting his hand on the door handle Giovanni pushed open the door and walked into his and Delia's bedroom. The master bedroom that he and Delia shared was light and breezy, the walls were painted in a soft cream, almost white, colour and a soft green carpet covered the floor giving the room a relaxing feel. Twin patio doors that were closed and framed by a set of clean white curtains stood opposite Giovanni causing him to bite back a snicker as he remembered the many times he had to use them to sneak out of the house or back into the house. Taking up most of the space in the room were a large master bed with the headboard resting against the left hand side wall with fluffy white pillows and soft blue sheets that seemed to yell out the season for all to hear. A small bedside table was at each side of the bed, each one of them filled with what Giovanni and Delia had put on it. Around the sides of the room were several wardrobes, one of which had a lock on it and only Giovanni had the key as it contained everything he might need for running Team Rocket from home from several odd grunt outfits to thousands of packets of pens ready for him to use to sign paperwork.

Making his way into the room Giovanni walked around the edge of the bed until he stood at the bottom of the bed facing one of the many wardrobes. Opening it Giovanni reached in and pulled out a random t-shirt only to have to hold back a snort of amusement when he realised just which one he had pulled out. It was the one that Ash had made, with the help of Delia, for him for last Father's Day.

_I wish that I could of taken it to work with me, I would of worn it under my suit. _Giovanni allowed a smile to come to his face as he looked over the plain white t-shirt with the words 'world's greatest dad' painted on in black paint obviously done by a child's hand while at the bottom under the words in blue paint was two hand prints belonging to his son. _Oh why not? I think I will wear it now, I am not at work and it is a lovely day outside and if nothing else it will not only make Ash and Delia extremely happy that I am wearing it but it will also freak out Pierce, and any other Team Rocket agents that might turn up today, out and make him realise just what he has found and just what he has gotten himself into. _

Closing the wardrobe door Giovanni placed the t-shirt on his bed and took off his grey hoodie to reveal a bare well muscled chest. It was too hot to wear a t-shirt under his grey hoodie. Putting the grey top on the bed Giovanni picked up the t-shirt and slipped it on, he took a few seconds to straighten it out before picking up his grey hoodie and turning to walk out of his bedroom only to let out a dark angry growl when he someone standing in the doorway.

"What do _you_ think you are doing?" Giovanni asked as he glared the person who had walked into the room that only he, his son and wife should ever be in. "Is there a reason why you are standing in the doorway for?"

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 14**

Giovanni feltthe hairs on his back rise as he glared at Pierce, anger shone brightly in his eyes as he shot the green haired male a dark look. A feeling of smugness washed through him as he watched his elite agent shuffle around on the spot and look everywhere and anywhere but at him.

"Well? You know from the base that I hate and will not allow anyone into my private bedroom. Why do you think things have changed here for?" Giovanni asked as he folded his arms, his grey hoodie in his hands. "Well? Speak. I want a very good answer."

"Your wife sent me looking for you, she said that what I was wearing was not really suitable for Pallet town and I should change into something a bit more...relaxed. She then looked me over and said that I might be able to borrow some of your old clothes until I can get some of my own," Pierce explained as he hid his fear behind the mask that he always wore when giving his boss reports. "I am on orders from your wife-"

"Do not start down that path with me," Giovanni snarled out as he turned and walked back to the wardrobe only to reach out and open the one that stood next to the one he had been in just moments before. "I am telling you this now _agent _while you might be one of my top agents, my personal bodyguard and all of that you are now in my home, you followed me without my permission, you did not follow my orders, you broke rules getting here using whatever means you did use to get to Pallet down and you must of gone snooping about my personal office after I left. I could fire you right now, or worse, for what you have done. Trust me when I say that you will not be getting off scot free."

"But-" Pierce began only to be cut off.

"But what? Did you really think that I would be thankful to you for disobeying my orders? That I could not protect myself? That I was weak enough to need your protection all of the time?" Giovanni opened the wardrobe, reached in and roughly went through the items of clothing. "If my wife and son had not seen you yet you would of found yourself sent back to base and on punishment detail doing the worse lowest level jobs possible until I could think of a suitable punishment. Count yourself looking that the rules here are different to those back in the base."

"Yes sir, I am sir," Pierce replied quickly as he lowered his head in submission and respect to his boss.

"Good, now then as you are here I might as well make use of you," Giovanni said as he roughly pulled out an old t-shirt from the wardrobe. "I want no objections about what I am going to give you to wear. Consider this a form of punishment if you cannot see it as any other but these clothes will do as you will be rough housing around on the floor with my soon keeping him entertained tonight. A posh and expensive suit would be of no use to you, it would only get damaged and in the way."

"Yes sir," Pierce replied obediently with a nod of his head, he knew that at this moment of time he was in no position to ask just what his boss would be doing.

"If you need myself or my wife we will be in our bedroom for the whole time," Giovanni said as he ignored the sudden look of realisation and the blush on Pierce's face. "If you do knock on the door asking for help I hope that you have a very good reason. I will leave Meowth, Kanga and you have permission to use your own Pokémon as you see fit but within reason."

"Yes sir," Pierce replied calmly as he nodded his head once again while he watched his boss pulling out of the wardrobe various pieces of clothing and going through it with a thoughtful expression on his face. _I wonder what I am going to wear. I hope that he is not looking for clothes in his wife's wardrobe or anything, I do not think that I could live that down if I ended up wearing female clothes when I am not on a mission or doing an undercover job._

Pierce did not have to wait long through as Giovanni pulled out of the wardrobe what looked to be a pair of normal blue baggy jeans and a bright orange coloured t-shirt.

_Jeans and a T-shirt? This does not look like any punishment that I know of. _Pierce wisely kept his mouth shut but gulped in fear as Giovanni shot him a shark like grin as the older man closed the wardrobe. _What is going on through that head of his? I wonder if there is anything on the T-shirt that I should be worried about...Boss does not do things in half and if he says that I might want to think of this as a punishment...I am domed. _

"Do you know of that horribly cute Eevee Pokémon?" Giovanni asked with a sly look on his face.

"Yes...of course I do, is the normal type Pokémon that has several different evolutionarily forms depending on what stone you use. I heard that people in other regions know about places or certain conditions that can cause an Eevee to evolve differently and the information is coming to the Kanto region," Pierce replied as he gave his boss a detailed report of the surface of his knowledge. "Why do you want to know about Eevee for sir?"

Instead of giving a verbal reply Giovanni simply took the bright orange t-shirt into his free hand and unfolded it allowing Pierce a perfect view of just what was on the T-shirt. In response Pierce's face went deadly pale in fear.

"I am cuter than an Eevee," Pierce read as he stared at the smiling face of the brown fox Pokémon with horror clearly written on his face. "Is that one of your wife's t-"

"Nope, this one is mine. It was brought for me a few years ago as a gag gift and I have never worn it," Giovanni replied with an evil grin as he threw the clothes at Pierce to catch. "Do not worry, you will not be wearing female clothes and before you start I can clearly see the panic written across your face."

"Y-Yes sir," Pierce replied nervously as he caught the clothes easily thanks to his Team Rocket training. "Where should I get changed?"

"The bathroom once Ash has finished in there," Giovanni replied easily as he closed the wardrobe door. "Once you are done you can put the clothes you are wearing were I keep my red suit for work, even though we are both in Pallet town there is still a chance of work finding us and I do not want to take any chances of that happening and we are not prepared."

"Understood sir," Pierce replied as he gave one last nod of his head and walked away.

As Pierce walked towards the bathroom Giovanni let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand over his head. His eyes were alight with unhidden emotions as he tried to calm down his temper, in all of being head of Team Rocket he had never of thought that one of his agents would be stupid enough to ignore his orders and follow him to Pallet Town. Especially since he had made sure to insure the fear of Mew and Mewtwo into them.

_I guess with how exhausted and drained I have looked over the past few weeks while trying to handle all of the paperwork with the extra amount because of the new year starting at the training school I must look pretty bad..._ Giovanni sighed and looked down at his t-shirt only for a true smile to appear on his face as he reread the words. _Oh well, I am changing that now, I have already had a little word with my agents so hopefully I should only spend an hour or two a day working. Through I bet that will never happen, not with those bumbling fools who I call agents._

Allowing his Team Rocket Boss mask to go back into storage Giovanni took a deep breath and allowed his true emotions with to appear on his face. Delia always hated it whenever he wore a mask to hide his emotions, plus Giovanni had not worked out how yet but Delia always knew when he was hiding how he truly felt.

_I better get this top to Ash and help Delia put away the food from the shops before Ash or Delia come looking for me. _Giovanni turned and walked out of his and Delia's bedroom, making sure to shut the door behind him so Pierce would not see anything if he decided to come nosing about, only to see Pierce entering the bathroom and the door closing behind him. _Good, he found the bathroom. If he had not been able to find the bathroom without any help I would have began to question his agent level. _

"Gio!" Delia's voice suddenly came as Giovanni heard his wife yell, "Come to the kitchen! Now."

_What did I do this time? I have Pierce clothes and I have not set my Rhydon to use hyper beam on him yet even though he deserves it for disobeying orders and following me to Pallet town. _Giovanni frowned as he thought over Pierce's actions while making his way to the kitchen to find out what his wife wanted. _I hope I am not in trouble with Delia, not with the next few hours I have planned with her. I hope Pierce can make himself useful and not ruin things for us as Ash's babysitter._

As he walked into the kitchen Giovanni found himself staring into Delia's eyes, a serious expression was on her face causing him to gulp nervously.

"What did I do wrong? Did I forget something or get the wrong brand?" Giovanni asked, he knew that look as he always seemed to get it whenever on the rare occasion when he did the food shopping. "I thought that I could not of gone wrong."

Instead of giving him a verbal reply Giovanni watched as his wife simply held up a medium sized bag of biscuits.

"Read," Delia said as she looked away in an attempt to hide her smile leaving Giovanni to think the worse.

"Odd bits of a wide selection of broken biscuits," Giovanni said out loud as he read the writing on the packaging. "I do not understand love, I thought that you liked biscuits."

"This brand," Delia said as she held the bag of biscuits and turned her head back to face Giovanni.

"You do not like that brand?" Giovanni said as he tried to make sense of his wife's sudden mood change.

Delia shook her head, "This brand of biscuits, I..."

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 15**

Delia shook her head, "This brand of biscuits, I adore! How did you remember?"

"T-They are your favourite brand?" Giovanni asked dumbly as he let out a sigh of relief. "You had me going there for a minute love."

Delia giggled, "I know! It has been far too long since it has happened too!"

"Well I promise that it will not happen again," Giovanni replied with a lustful look causing Delia to blush madly. "This afternoon before our big sleepover how about some _adult fun _in the bedroom."

Giovanni watched as a bright red blush came to Delia's face. As he slowly walked over to her with a sexy smirk on his face Giovanni drank in every little detail about his wife's body, the way she stood, how her hair sat, the clothes she wore and how her eyes seemed to hold so much emotion were just some of the very few things.

"B-But what about Ash?" Delia asked as she tried to fight down her own lust as she felt her husband's eyes upon her. "We could not leave Ash alone, we did promise him a family night after all."

"And we will have one but we still have an hour or two before the sun sets," Giovanni answered as he came to a stop just in front of Delia. "Pierce has agreed to watch out for Ash and keep him entertained while we have some fun. Besides, Ash will be leaving on his Pokémon journey in a few years time so if he still plans to than it is about time we started to treat him as an adult and teach him everything he will need to know."

"Your right, but sometimes I wish that I could travel with him just to make sure he is safe, eating right and is staying on the right path," Delia admitted only to let out a surprised cry as Giovanni reached out, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body. "Gio!"

"Enough of those depressing thoughts now," Giovanni tutted as he placed a loving kiss on Delia's right hand side check. "Tonight we celebrate my return, I promise you that if I can help it I will not be leaving you, Ash, or this house for a very long time. The most I will leave will be just for a day or two."

"I trust you love, you always keep your word," Delia said with a soft loving smile as she traced Giovanni's face with a tender and loving hand. "Do you think that Pierce minds looking after Ash while we...you know? Do you think he can cope? I know just how much of a handful Ash can be at times."

"Love, I know what sort of training Pierce has received to allow him to do his job as he works in a very special area," Giovanni said as he soothed his wife's nerves. "I can promise you that Pierce is more than capable of looking after Ash, if he needs help he has his own Pokémon and I will be leaving Meowth and Kanga with him and Ash so he will know where everything is, what he needs to do and if anything happens that we are close by and the Pokémon can protect them."

"Alright Gio...as long as our little Ashy will be safe and well looked after," Delia said as she allowed Giovanni to kiss her on her forehead.

"Wonderful, I have looked forward to worshiping your body for a very long time," Giovanni said huskily as he gave Delia another kiss on her lips. "You go into the bedroom love, I am going to sort out Ash, Pierce and the Pokémon."

"Alright Gio," Delia giggled as a blush appeared on her face, "Do not take too long. If Ash is being stubborn his favourite video game is on the shelf under the TV. It is a multi person player so it should keep them busy for a few hours."

"My my, you have all of this planned out don't you?" Giovanni growled out causing Delia to shiver in pleasure. "My smart wonderful sly Delia."

"I have needs too," Delia said with a playful wink before pulling away from her husband. "Now go, the sooner you make sure Pierce knows that he has been chosen as a babysitter and everything else."

"Alright love but be ready for some loving when I return," Giovanni replied as he pinched one last kiss from Delia before letting her go.

_Sexy woman, she does not know how much she effects me._ Giovanni smiled as he watched Delia give him one last sexy smile before turning and walking out of the kitchen leaving Giovanni alone. _Right, time to sort out Pierce and make sure Ash knows to cause as much misery for him as possible before having some fun and alone time with my wife. _

Feeling his primal urges awaken inside of him Giovanni walked out of the kitchen and began looking for Pierce. He did not have to look for long as a few seconds later the door to the bathroom opened and out walked Pierce in the clothes that Giovanni had given him.

"My, my, you do look like a different person," Giovanni said with a smirk as he folded his arms while being careful of his grey hoodie. "If I saw you in the street I would of never of known. Why did you not take the time to get changed before following me for?"

"Because my mind was too busy with the information for the mission," Pierce replied as he did his best to keep calm and cool under his boss' stare. "I was too busy remembering my vows about protecting you no matter what to stop and get changed. Besides, I have brought some clothes with me, the ones in the bag in the _dear _doctors and my room, but they are in the car."

"So you did bring some supplies with you," Giovanni said with a sharp edge. "Good, tomorrow you will go and get your clothes and anything else that you need. For tonight you should be alright in what you are wearing."

"What about the car?" Pierce asked as he nodded his head in understanding. "I left it in a quiet place, parked among other cars to held hid it."

"If you do not mind a small walk from here to the car than everything should be alright, Pallet town is a quiet place with almost no crime. People here leave their front doors unlocked and windows open while they go out for the day because they are confident that they will return home to find nothing wrong or missing," Giovanni replied before his expression changed as the sound of clothes being removed came to his ears. "I have a mission for you Pierce, one which will last a couple of hours."

"Yes sir," Pierce replied as he quickly stood to attention through the overall effect was lost thanks to the clothes he was wearing. "I am willing to take on any mission that you have for me."

"I will be spending an hour or two with my wife alone in our bedroom and which means you will be babysitting Ash," Giovanni said as he watched with a smirk as Pierce's face turned into one of dread. "You will have the help of the Pokémon, you know where our bedroom is if you need help and you are not to leave the house."

"Yes sir," Pierce replied with a stiff bow. "When should I expect your return?"

Pierce watched as his boss gave him a shark like grin that had him fearing for his life. There were some hidden news in Giovanni's grin that made Pierce wish he had never followed Giovanni to Pallet town, or better yet to run for the hills.

"Consider the rest of the time that you are with me in Pallet town a mission, one that will have various little missions added into it, like looking after my son while my wife and I enjoy ourselves," Giovanni said causing Pierce to look at him in shock. "What is wrong? I thought this is what you wanted when you followed me here and tried to stalk me."

"But sir, I am not a babysitter, I am a top agent and a bodyguard," Pierce objected only to find himself cut off as Giovanni glared at him.

"Shut up," Giovanni growled out angrily, his eyes flashing in unhidden anger as his Team Rocket Boss side came out. "You followed me, you ignored my orders, you chose this course of action, you have made all of decisions so now have to deal with them. Are you too stupid to realise that all decisions no matter how small they are have results?"

"I do sir, I am just surprised is all, I did not think that I would end up being found out so quick," Pierce replied as his mouth went dry and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest because of how hard and fast it was going.

"Well if you did not want to be in this sort of situation you should of listened to my first set of orders and stayed at the base," Giovanni replied as he felt himself starting to lose his temper. "I will help to settle Ash down and put his favourite video game on for the two of you to play, that should prevent any major problems happening."

Deciding that it was best to keep his mouth shut Pierce nodded his head and followed Giovanni as he walked past him and headed towards a nearby door. It did not take long as they were only a few feet away from the door but when they came to a stop in front of the door Pierce read the words 'Ash' room' written in bright colourful letters with various Pokémon faces all around it.

"Ash," Giovanni called out before pushing the door open while giving Pierce a pointed look that clearly said that he was to stay put and not move or enter his son's bedroom yet.

As Giovanni walked into his son's bedroom Pierce let out a small almost silent sigh of relief as he felt the pressure air around him change suddenly. The tension and stress disappeared allowing Pierce to quickly take the chance to pull himself together and allow his mind to go over everything that Giovanni had told him.

_You can do this, babysitting is no problem for you. You did that three month long mission a few years ago as a babysitter while trying to steal the needed information for the boss so you know you have the experience and skills. _Pierce straightened out his top, stood up straight and hid his nervous behind a weaker version of his mask. _Just remember, do not let Ash know that you are scared about this, do not show any weakness...act as if you are about to go into a Pokémon battle that has very high stakes at right...yeah, if I do that than it should be less stressful for me._

The sound of two pairs of feet came to his ears, not wanting to look like he was not paying attention, Pierce dreaded the punishment he knew he would most likely get when they returned back to the base and did not want to make it worse, only to Giovanni and Ash walking out of the bedroom. This time through Ash wore the grey hoodie of Giovanni's which covered his whole body.

Pierce waited for Ash to make the first move as the black haired boy came to a stop in front of him and stared at him as if he was a really rare Pokémon. Out of the corner of his eye Pierce could see Giovanni watching them, mainly him, as he weighed the situation out as he tried to make up his mind.

"Dad says that you are my babysitter while he and mum spend some alone time together," Ash said innocently, Pierce nodded his head. "Then will you play my favourite video game with me? It is about someone becoming a Pokémon trainer!"

_Just great, they turned being a Pokémon trainer into a game. _Pierce frowned only for it to quickly disappear as Giovanni shot him a warning look. Letting out a put on sigh Pierce replied, "Sure kid, just show me what to do and then we can play."

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 16**

At Pierce's words Ash let outa happy cry, reaching out he grabbed hold of one of Pierce's hands causing Pierce to jump slightly.

"Remember to behave," Giovanni said as he gave both Ash and Pierce warning looks. "If either of you need anything Delia and I will be in our bedroom. Ash...you know how to turn on the game machine and start up the game..."

"Don't worry, I am not a little kid anymore," Ash replied as he puffed out his chest proudly, Pierce blinked in surprise as he watched Giovanni's suddenly soften. "I can teach Mr. Pierce how to play the video game and how to set it all up!"

"Thank you my big special guy," Giovanni said with a smile that he reserved for just his son. "Make sure that he does not get into any trouble alright?"

"I promise, I will be a good babysitter," Ash replied proudly causing Giovanni to laugh and Pierce to look at him in shock and disbelief. "Come on Pierce, I will show you how to play!"

"How do you know my name? I have not told you it yet," Pierce said as he felt himself starting to lose his temper, he was never any good with children and his boss knew it.

"I listen," Ash replied as if it was the most simplest thing on the planet. "I heard you saying your name when you introduced yourself earlier to mum."

Pierce let out a low groan in response as he heard Ash's response, the sound of his boss' laughter caused him to bit back a harsh reply. He hated being embarrassed, especially in front of the boss.

_Just great, just bloody great. I almost forgot how kids can have a smart mouth. _Pierce sighed and tried to ignore the pointed look from his boss. _I have to keep calm and collected, I am in charge, I have my Pokémon with me and Ash's parents are only in their bedroom. Besides, I have gone on harder missions than this, I need to stop thinking of Ash as if he was a Gyarados, those brats I had to look after before were the Gyarados'. Hopefully Ash is going to be more like a happy Oddish. _

"Alright you two, enjoy yourselves, you are only allowed out of the house if you are going to play in the back garden. Do not answer the phone or open the front door, the normal drill Ash," Giovanni said as he gave his son a stern look only for him to smirk when Ash shot him an innocent look. "If you need me or your mother we will be-"

"In your bedroom playing that weird adult game that you and mum like to play so much," Ash said simply causing Pierce to snicker and Giovanni to glare at Pierce only for it to fail thanks to the bright red blush on his face. "Go! Enjoy yourself!"

"You have been watching too many of your mother's favourite TV shows," Giovanni muttered as he reached out and ruffled Ash's hair, shot Pierce a dark warning look. "Behave. Pierce, if anything happens to my son..."

"I will know to look for medical help straight away or to try and hide on the moon from you," Pierce replied knowing just how possessive his boss could get.

Giovanni gave them both one last long calculating look before the sound of a door being opened caught his, Ash's and Pierce's attention. Giovanni felt his mouth go very dry all of a sudden as he watched with wide eyes as the cardigan that Delia had been wearing the last time he spoke to her was seductively thrown out of their bedroom.

Pierce allowed a knowing smirk to appear on his face as he watched Giovanni stare at the piece of clothing as if it was a dangerous wild Pokémon that might attack at any given moment.

"I think that your wife has had enough of waiting for you boss," Pierce said as he shot Giovanni a knowing look. "Maybe you should hurry up? You have been working too hard lately and you did tell me that you was going to have a small holiday, right?"

Pierce and Ash watched, each of them had knowing looks on their faces, as Giovanni simply nodded his head and walked towards his bedroom with a dazed expression on his face.

_I wonder why dad acts like this around mum sometimes. _Ash looked closely at his father's expression only to frown in confusion when he spotted the dazed yet hopeful look in Giovanni's eyes.

_Lucky man, I wish I had a woman like his. _Pierce folded his arms over his chest and watched as Giovanni stumbled into his bedroom only for Delia's hand to shot out, grab Giovanni by his t-shirt and pull him into the bedroom. A few seconds later the bedroom door slammed shut. _Wow, it looks like Giovanni is in for one hell of a wild ride. I wonder if by the end of it which one of us will be feeling more exhausted. _

"Do you know how to play Pokémon Multi Type?" Ash asked suddenly causing Pierce to snap out of his thoughts and stare down at the young boy.

"I have never heard of it kid," Pierce answered as he allowed Ash to lead him into the living room. "I do not really play video games."

"Why not?! Video games are great!" Ash cried out in disbelief as they entered the living room. "Even mum likes to join me when I play some of my video games!"

"Because I am too busy training my Pokémon and working," Pierce answered only to freeze when he spotted Ash looking at him with large starry eyes. "What? Is it something I said? Is something wrong?"

"You are a Pokémon trainer!" Ash shouted out in excitement as he began to look around Pierce's waist for any signs of Pokeballs. "Are you any good? Do you battle alongside my dad? What Pokémon do you have? Do you train only one type like my dad mostly sticks with ground types but his training Meowth for me. Do you have any gym badges?"

"Slow down, I am a good trainer, pretty strong, I do not have any badges through, I have not battled with your dad," Pierce said as he tried to remember all of Ash's rushed questions. "As for Pokémon, at the moment I have on me is none of your business."

"But I want to know!" Ash said with a pout as he stomped his foot on the ground childishly. "Why will you not tell me?"

_If I want to avoid a temper tantrum I need to think fast. _Pierce looked around the living room trying to come up with an idea on how to distract Ash only for his eyes to land on the video game that Ash had been going on about just moments before. _Well it is better than nothing and hopefully it will get him to be quiet and make the time go by quickly. _

Ash continued to pout, "What Pokémon do you have on you?"

"Did you not mention something about a video game?" Pierce asked causing Ash to freeze. "What was it called? Pokémon All Types?"

"No, it is called Pokémon Multi Types," Ash replied, and just like Pierce had hoped Ash forgot about his Pokémon. "Have you _ever _played a video game before?"

"No, the only thing that I can think of that might be similar to your video games would be the reality simulator at work that is used to help people train for...for certain situations," Pierce answered as he tried to come up with a believable lie about how Team Rocket used reality simulators to help prepare agents for missions sometimes. "How about we start this Pokémon Multi Type up and you show me what it is about?"

"Good idea!" Ash said before quickly turning and making his way over to the game console. "But do not think that you are getting out of playing with me on the game console because it is a _multiplayer _so you cannot just sit and watch."

_Well then there goes my idea for a quick nap when Ash gets into his game. _Pierce sighed and walked farther into the living room and headed towards the sofa that was opposite the TV. _Hopefully he will decide that I am no good with video games and leave me to sit and watch while he plays._

Pierce quickly glanced over at Ash from where he stood in front of the sofa only to find him turning on the TV.

"I know how to do this, dad taught me," Ash said proudly as he felt Pierce's gaze land on him.

"That is good to know. Do you know where the game is?" Pierce asked as he allowed himself to flop into the sofa not caring about who saw him or what he looked like, he was no longer at the Team Rocket base after all. "Or do we need to go searching for it?"

"Nope, no need to look for food from travelling trainers like a wild Rattata," Ash replied as he turned on the game console. "It is right next to the TV, mum keeps it there so I can get to it easily plus she says that it would not be as dangerous as me climbing over several pieces of furniture trying to get to where my video games are normally kept."

"Smart mother," Pierce commented as he allowed himself to slouch. "So...how far are you along in this game?"

"In my solo story mode I have five badges," Ash answered proudly, Pierce found himself offering the young boy a small weak smile as he fell under the trap of the proud smile. "But we will not be playing that one, we are going to play a new multiplayer game together so you can understand everything."

"Why? I mean I might not play with you again, I could be too busy helping your father out with his work," Pierce said with a frown, he did not want to get roped into playing this silly video game every single day for a few hours while he was stuck in Pallet Town. "Would it not be easier to just let me watch you play or to play one of your already started games?"

"No, because the two that are in progress are too important to let you play with me," Ash answered as he plugged two controllers into the console. "One of them is one that I am playing with mum while the other one is one that I am playing with Meowth."

_The Pokémon...right, I forgot about them for a moment._ Pierce sat up slightly and looked around the living room only to find Giovanni's Kangaskhan sitting in the corner of the room looking after its baby in its pouch. _Good, that is one Kangaskhan down, now it is just one Meowth to go. I hope that the Meowth has not gotten into any trouble or ripped up the curtains. _

A soft 'Meowth' suddenly broke Pierce out of his thoughts. Following the sound in the direction that it came from Pierce found the Meowth standing not far away from the TV watching Ash finish setting up the game.

_I wonder why he is standing there for. _Pierce frowned in confusion only for understanding to hit him as Ash placed the game disk into the machine and carried the two remote controllers over to the sofa where he sat and Meowth followed Ash. A few seconds later after Ash had sat down on the sofa and handed him one of the controllers Meowth jumped up onto the sofa with practice ease and made himself comfortable on Ash's lap. _Well I guess that explains that question. Now I just need to work out how to make the best of this babysitting mission. _

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 17**

Pierce watched carefully asthe game loaded up onto the TV screen and the opening credits began. Hundreds of different types and spices of Pokémon flashed up on the screen as what Pierce thought could be, or was meant to be, exciting battle music came to his ears.

"I love the music to this game!" Ash said with a large grin on his face, Pierce groaned as he stared at Ash, he could clearly see from the expression on Ash's face what the young boy was going to say next. "I could listen to the music from this game all day."

"I do not know about all day, but the music would be interesting to listen to for a short amount of time," Pierce said through his teeth, he tried to hide his sigh of relief as Ash pressed the start button causing the music to stop. "So...what do I do?"

"Just do what I do, it is really easy," Ash replied as he pressed the start button again causing the bright and large words to disappear and be replaced with what looked like several saved files of information to Pierce. "We are going to start a new one, it will be easier and we do not have to worry about you messing up any of my saved games. I am playing some with mum, dad and Meowth you know."

"I know, you have already told me," Pierce said as he rolled his eyes and folded his arms, if Ash was not his boss' son Pierce would of returned to the base hours ago. "Just remember that I have not played this game before, I do not know how to use the controller or every little bit of information about the game."

"I know, but because we are starting a new game everything will be explained and you will have lots of chances to practice things before we move on in the game," Ash explained before looking Pierce over once with a careful eye. "And it looks like you will need lots of help and practice."

"You little monster, you cannot say those sorts of things to someone," Pierce growled out only to groan when he realised Ash was not paying attention. "You should listen to someone when they are talking to you."

"Did you hear that?" Ash asked as he looked to his right with a frown on his face. "Did you hear that strange sound? It sounded like a Pokémon."

"So? What is so strange about that?" Pierce asked with a frown as he gave Ash a pointed look. "Have you forgotten that Pokémon are all around us? That we live with Pokémon. There are Pokémon in this room!"

"I know that but this was not the normal sort of sound that Pokémon make around here," Ash snapped out as he turned his head and glared at Pierce. "I am not stupid you know. I am going to see what is making that sound.

_Damn, if the kid goes out of the house than the boss will kill me. _Pierce reached forwards to try and grab Ash to stop him only to have a game controller shoved into his hands instead.

"Whatever is making the noise just has to be interesting, if it was not interesting then it would of not made just a cool sound," Ash said excitedly as he jumped off of the sofa. "Do you think it could be a super rare cool and powerful Pokémon?"

"I do not know but I do know that your dad told us not to leave the house," Pierce said causing him to feel like a little kid rather than an adult. "Why do we not just ignore it and go back to our game?"

"We could but this would be more exciting, besides this would be like living the game instead of just playing it," Ash answered as he quickly began to walk towards the living room window.

_Why do I feel like this is going to end badly? _Pierce groaned and shook his head. _I hope that this does not end in tears and me getting a horrible punishment because I did not protect Ash or follow some rules._

Hoping for the best Pierce stood up and followed Ash to the window. Pushing aside the red-purple coloured curtain so he could see Pierce looked out of the window trying to find any sign of what made the sound.

_I better not let Ash know that I did not hear the sound or else there is no telling what he might do. _Pierce turned and looked down at Ash only to let out a shocked yell.

"I think I found what made the strange noise," Ash said innocently while hanging half out of the window, his small legs kicking backwards and forwards happily. "It looks really cute too, its small and feathery but small. I think it might be the same size as a Pidgey through from this angle I do not know."

"Well at the moment none of that matters," Pierce said frantically as he wrapped his arms around Ash's waist. "What does matter is getting you back in the living room standing up on your own two feet and not half hanging out of the window!"

"But I will be fine," Ash replied, from his view point Pierce could see Ash's arms moving through he was not sure just what Ash was up to. "Nothing bad will happen. Besides, it is not very far to fall."

"Nothing bad will happen? Nothing bad will happen?" Pierce parroted feeling like one of those Chatot Pokémon he had seen when he had to do a mission in the Sinnoh region. "You are hanging out of the window, upside down! What would happen if you fall and landed on your head! Or if you broke an arm or whatever the Pokémon you found decides to attack you!"

"It won't, it likes me too much for that," Ash replied with a small giggle.

_I do not care what the kid says, I am not going to risk my head just because I did not act like I should of done and pulled him up instead of leaving him to dangle and hang like that. _Pierce picked Ash up and pulled him back into the house ignoring the angry cry and the sharp chirping. _I might make the kid angry with me for a while but at least he is alright and it will all blow over._

Setting Ash back on his feet Pierce looked his boss' son over for any sign of injures only to pause and stare at the strange Pokémon in Ash's arms. Pierce slowly looked up until his eyes met the sheepish pair that belonged to Ash.

"Surprise!" Ash said with a sheepish smile on his face. "I found what made the strange noise that I heard."

Instead of replying Pierce stared at the small bird Pokémon in Ash's arms. It looked similar to a robin. It's head was a reddish-orange colour with a triangular yellow mark on the back of each eye. Its body and wings were grey with white tips on the wings. The strange Pokémon's tail were long and black with a white V shaped marking near the tip and ended in two points, each one had a feather stuck out at an angle giving the impression of an arrow. The strange Pokémon's legs, beak and eyes were black, the legs were thin and spindly with two toes facing forwards, each one pointing backwards on each foot.

"Cute, but what is it?" Pierce asked as he finished looking the Pokémon over. "It is obviously a flying type but I do not think that it is native to this region or any of the regions that I know of."

"Do you think that my dad might know? Or maybe my mum might know?" Ash questioned as he looked from the Pierce to the bird Pokémon in his arms. "Do you think this little guy is a wild Pokémon who has gotten loss or do you think that it has a trainer who came to this region only for them to get lost from each other?"

"I am not sure Ash, your father might know as he has more knowledge about the different regions because of his job," Pierce replied as he shot the hallway a thoughtful look. "Maybe once your dad and your mum come back from their adult alone time we can ask them? I have a feeling that your dad will properly know what region the Pokémon is from at least."

"Fletchling," the Pokémon suddenly cried out much to the surprise of Ash and Pierce. "Fle!"

"Don't Pokémon say their names?" Ash asked slowly as he stared at the happy Pokémon in his arms. "The teacher says that we could use the fact that Pokémon say their names to our advantage to find out what a Pokémon is called. It is why no known human has ever 'named' a Pokémon beyond a Trainer giving their Pokémon a nickname for."

"Wow kid, you know your stuff," Pierce said as he stared at Ash with wide shocked eyes. "I do not know what sort of things they teach in schools these days but whatever they do teach is a lot more detailed and in depth than they did in my day. It makes me feel old."

"You are not old, you are just aging at a very fast speed, or that is what mum says when she says that she is getting on in years," Ash said as he carefully began to rub the Pokémon's head with his thumb. "So I am guessing from everything that this little guys name is Fletchling."

"What is Fletchling doing here? How did he end up in the bushes under your window?" Pierce asked with a frown on his face as he stared at the bird Pokémon who was happily chirping and moving its tail feathers in different patterns. "Do you have a police station or somewhere the people can go to if they get separated from their Pokémon?"

"There is Professor Oak's lab, I know that a lot of Pokémon trainers go there," Ash offered as he stroked the Fletchling's head carefully. "Do you think dad will let us go to Professor Oak's lab to see if this little guy's trainer is there?"

"Maybe, if it even has a trainer, but we should wait until your parents have...finished their adult time," Pierce said as he continued to stare at the Pokémon, the video game went unnoticed as it flashed on the TV in the background. "Hopefully they should be done in half an hour or an hour or two."

"How long does it take for adults to finish their adult playtime?" Ash asked innocently causing Pierce to splutter at the question. "Why can't they just do it where we can see? Like how mum or the teacher or dad or Professor Oak watches me while I play?"

_How am I supposed to answer that question? _Pierce groaned and rubbed his head. _I never thought that I was going to have to explain the Nidoqueen's and the Nidoking's to a kid, let alone my boss' son!_

Trying to collect his thoughts Pierce looked into Ash's innocent eyes only to let out a groan. He did not want to be the one that took away Ash's innocent view of the world. Looking around the room Pierce frantically tried to find something to get him out of the mess he had found himself in only for him to spot the game flashing on the TV as it waited for a file to be selected.

"How about we not worry about that and just play that video game you were telling me all about?" Pierce asked quickly only to let out a sigh of relief when Ash took the bait.

"Good idea!" Ash said with a large grin on his face before he ran over to the sofa and jumped on it. "I can teach you _and_ Fletchling how to play!"

"Good idea kid," Pierce said only to shot Meowth a sharp glare when the cat Pokémon let out a hissing sound that sounded a lot like snickers. "Do not start, I know I am whipped but what would you do if you were in my situation?"

Meowth simply gave Pierce a pointed look before turning and walking towards Ash and the Fletchling with its tail held high in the air.

"Damn smug Meowth's," Pierce muttered as he followed Meowth while purposely ignoring the head shake and knowing look his boss' Kangaskhan gave him.

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 18**

"Come on! Hurry up!" Ash shouted out excitedly, Pierce carefully schooled his expression as he nodded at Ash only to spot the Fletchling and Meowth happily curled up together on Ash's lap. "I bet that there are lots of Pokémon in my game that Fletchling has never seen before. I wonder if there are Pokémon that in the game that Fletchling has never seen before."

"Properly, the world is a big place," Pierce answered as he carefully stepped over the wires of the game machine before sitting back down on the sofa. "I bet you that there are loads of Pokémon out there that has not been discovered yet. I sometimes wonder if there are new types that we do not know about."

"That would be so cool! I am going to capture all of the Pokémon and become their friends," Ash said causing Pierce to give his boss' son a small smile at the determined glint in his eyes. "Now...we still have to play the game!"

_Oh no, I thought that he would of forgotten about the game even with me reminding him about it. _Pierce tiredly rubbed his forehead and allowed Ash to shove the game controller into his hands. _I hope that those two love birds do not take too much longer. It has already been about fifteen minutes, I thought that the saying about it only taking five minutes to do was true. One thing for sure is that as soon as possible I am going to get myself some shut eye, I never thought that a mission like this could be so tiring. _

"Right! First we have to start a new game," Ash said, oblivious to Pierce's thoughts or the dry look on his face. "Then we have to make our character and then go to Professor Rockwood's lab to pick our starter Pokémon. What do you want your name to be?"

"Pierce," Pierce said blankly as he watched Ash input his own name into the game as his username. "Do I have to do it or?"

"You do it," Ash answered understanding Pierce's question.

Nodding his head Pierce copied Ash's reactions and inputted his name into the system. He stared blankly at the TV screen as he did so while taking no notice of Fletchling happily chirping in Ash's lap and the warmth from Meowth whose bum was pressing against his leg.

"There, done," Pierce said as he pressed the A button to finish entering his username. "Now what do I do?"

"You have to go through and pick out what character you want, remember? I have already told you about this," Ash said with a small pout only for Pierce to roll his eyes and nod his head. "What Pokémon do you want as your starter? Bulbasur, Squirtle, or Charmander-"

"Wait!" Pierce cried out as he causing Ash, Meowth and Fletchling to stare at him in shock and surprise. "Do you mean to say that I can have my very own Bulbasur in this game?"

"Yes, this game is based in the Kanto region and it has the same three starter Pokémon, Bulbasur, Squirtle and Charmander, that you can pick from when you start the game. You can capture other Pokémon through and level them up and make them evolve as you go through the game," Ash answered as he shot Pierce a wary look. "Why are you so excited about Bulbasur for?"

"I have always wanted a Bulbasur but I have never been able to find anyone willing to trade me theirs or somewhere with wild Bulbasur," Pierce explained, more alert and interested in the game than before. "I have been searching for a Bulbasur for years now."

"Oh, well in this game you can have a Bulbasur, I guess that you know which Pokémon you want than," Ash said with a small smile, he was happy that Pierce was finally taking an interest in the game. "I am going to chose Charmander which means that our rival will pick Squirtle."

Pierce nodded his head and motioned to Ash to continued with the game. Watching as Ash grinned happily and turned back to the game to select his character Pierce felt his eyes widen in shock when he spotted a small figure amongst the characters that you could choose from in the game that looked similar to him.

_Now this is just plain scary, how did they know that some people wear clocks. If it was not for the purple hair and purple hair making me look like that lower level Team Rocket agent I would of sworn that someone somehow got a photograph of me and put me into the game. _Pierce watched as Ash chose the character that wore a bright red baseball hat and an equally bright red jacket and had the words 'Red' written under it, to Pierce it looked like the character was glaring. _Weird, if I did not know any better I would of thought that these characters were based on real life trainers. _

"Your turn," Ash said happily as the message for Pierce to now select his character appeared on the TV screen. "Did you see the little guy that looks like you? He has a clock!"

"I know, if hair was green than we would be twins," Pierce answered as he moved his selector over the figure in question and selected the character. "Ash...do you know if the people who made this game based the characters on real life people?"

"Not that I know of, they were just randomly created," Ash replied as the opening story replied on the TV screen. "Ready to put your skills as a Pokémon trainer to the test in my game?"

Pierce nodded his head, not admitting that he was starting to forget about his earlier feelings towards the game as his excitement about finally being able to have a Bulbasur was winning him over. As he watched the opening the story Pierce found himself drawn into the games world, everything to do with Team Rocket seemed to disappear along with every other stress or problem as he allowed himself to be sucked into the game. His green eyes stared at the TV screen as the two little characters appeared inside a house in a twin bedroom.

_Maybe this game will not be so bad, I should give it a chance before I decide to hate it. I wonder if you can capture any legendary Pokémon in this game too. _Pierce watched as a little figure who turned out to be the two boy's mother appeared on the scream and introduced herself to them. _I hope that Ash and I get to play this game again as it is starting to become interesting._

Lost in his thoughts Pierce never noticed Ash sending him a knowing look as the black haired boy happily stroked Fletchling and Meowth equally. as he took into in the small sounds coming from his lap.

"I wonder if there is the chance of capturing a Growlith or a Ditto," Pierce muttered as the introduction part was coming to an end. "Ash, in your game do you think that there might be a chance to capture rare and powerful Pokémon?"

"Yes, yesterday I captured Moltres, through than again I was far into the game, pass the halfway point," Ash answered only to frown in confusion when he spotted the excited look on Pierce's face. "Is there something wrong? Do you not want to capture the legendaries?"

"I...I cannot believe this, I...I never thought," Pierce said as he bubbled with excitement confusing Ash even more, "I never thought that it would be possible to find just a cool video game like this one!"

"I thought that he did not really want to play this game," Ash said softly as he turned his attention down to Fletchling and Meowth who were giving him looks of agreement. "I just hope that he does not like it so much that I find my game missing or something similar."

"Meowth!" Meowth purred out lazily with a promise to keep an eye on the crazy Pierce.

"Fletchling!" Fletchling tweeted in agreement as it nuzzled Ash's stomach happily.

"Thank you guys," Ash said softly only to jump slightly when Pierce suddenly yelled.

"Come on, hurry up Ash," Pierce yelled out excitedly as he stared at the TV screen. "I want to get myself a Bulbasur already. I have a lot of ground to cover!"

"It is a game," Ash said as he allowed the tutorial to appear on the screen for Pierce. "You do not leave the room, let alone the sofa."

Turning to look at Pierce Ash let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes, the green haired man was not paying attention to him one single bit. Instead Pierce was totally absorbed in playing the game.

_This is going to be one long few hours, I hope mum and dad come back from their alone playtime together or else I am going to have to handle a hyper videogame loving Pierce all by myself. _Ash sighed as he pressed the correct buttons on his controller at Pierce's urgings, he had not expected for this to happen, especially with how Pierce had been acting. _I wonder what will happen when mum and dad come back and see what has happened...I wonder if dad will send Pierce on one of those courses that will help him to become a better man like how that man lying on the ground mum and I saw when visiting dad's gym got sent to and he came back only needing coffee and not an adult drink. _

"Amazing, the graphics are so life like, I have only ever seen graphics like this in the computer programmes that I use for work," Pierce said as he stared at the TV screen as he and Ash walked out of their shared house after saying goodbye to their game mother. "Which way is it to the Professor's lab Ash?"

"The lab is right above the house, the building that's on the top right hand side of the four houses in this small village," Ash answered as he lazily followed behind Pierce while making sure he did not go off track. "You know you get a Pokedex-"

"I get a real Pokedex and I do not have to use a little book which has lots of Pokémon in it and I add more in as I go?" Pierce asked excitedly as he thought back to his Team Rocket version of the Pokedex. They had not been able to get a copy of the Pokedex yet, no matter how hard they tried. "This is going to be great!"

"I hope mum and dad come back soon," Ash said softly to the two Pokémon in his lap as he looked out of the window. "The sun is starting to set, I want to watch that movie and have a big family sleep over...but for some reason with how Pierce is going I do not think that is going to be possible."

Fletchling and Meowth nodded their heads in agreement.

"I wonder if I can get this game on a handheld device so I can play it," Pierce muttered to himself.

"What do you mean? Can't you just play it on the TV like we are doing now?" Ash asked as he looked up from the two Pokémon, confusion shone in his eyes.

"I travel around a lot because of work meaning I am away from home almost all of the time like your father," Pierce answered while keeping his eyes on the TV screen as he watched his and Ash's characters enter the Professor's lab. "If I had this game on a handheld device than I could play it no matter where I was plus some of the journey's are very long and I am stuck doing nothing for a few hours."

"I guess that makes sense," Ash replied thoughtfully as he nodded his head slowly. "Dad says that is why he always takes a book or his computer or paperwork to do."

Ash waited for a reply only to get none, Pierce was too involved in the video game. Rolling his eyes Ash turned his attention back to the game and allowed Pierce to have first picks on the three starter Pokémon. As time went by Ash and Pierce got farther and farther into the game through Pierce began to enjoy the game more while Ash began to grow board.

"Meowth... Fletchling... do you two want to play with Pierce for a while?" Ash asked a few hours later while Pierce was reading some text on the TV screen. "I want to see what mum and dad are up to...they should be finished playing by now, right?"

"Meowth, Me, Meowth," Meowth replied as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Flet, Fletchling, Chi," Fletchling answered in agreement.

"Thank you, I like the game as much as the next person but I do not think that I could play it like Piece does," Ash said as he watched Meowth climb down onto the floor while Fletchling fluttered down and landed on top of Meowth. "If either of you need me I will be just down the hallway alright?"

Meowth and Fletchling nodded their heads as Ash placed the game controller down on the ground next to them.

"Thank you again guys, you should not have too much trouble with Pierce," Ash said with a shake of his head as he turned to look at the transfixed Pierce. "I do not even think that he knows that we are still playing with him or if he is even in the same room as us."

With one final smile at his two Pokémon friends Ash turned and walked towards the hallway while wondering just what sort of games his parents played while alone.

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 19**

As Ash walked down the hallwayhe made sure to keep his ears open for any sounds that might give away his parents game. The sounds of the video game still being played came to his ears through Ash ignored it.

_How long does it take mum and dad to finish playing their game? _Ash came to a stop in front of his parent's bedroom door only to freeze when the sound of the sound of a toilet being flushed in the bathroom came to his ears. _Who was that? Is mum or dad taking a break from their game?_

Turning to face the bathroom Ash waited for a few seconds before the bathroom door slowly opened only to revival his dad standing in nothing but a pair of lose fitting pyjama bottoms.

"Ash...what are you doing out here?" Giovanni asked in confusion as he looked down at his son. "Did you need the bathroom?"

"No, I was looking for you and mum, you have been gone a long time," Ash replied as he gave his dad an innocent look.

"Where is Pierce? Wasn't he supposed to be looking after you?" Giovanni asked as he looked around as if he was expecting Pierce to suddenly jump out from nowhere and yell surprise. "What happened to him? I thought that he was meant to be looking after you while you two played on your favourite video game."

"We were but things happen, I met a Pokémon from another region by hanging out of the living room window and Pierce has become addicted to video games," Ash replied innocently, he watched as Giovanni groaned and rubbed his face. "You look a lot more relaxed than before dad, whatever adult games you and mum played together these past few hours they did wonders for you!"

"Thank you Ash, I feel better too," Giovanni answered as he tried to hide what he and Delia had been doing really. "Pierce...I had forgotten about Pierce and his little video game habit."

"Video game habit?" Ash asked with a frown on his face only for his dad to offer him a small smile.

"At work whenever there is a chance to play a video game we all try our best to prevent him from playing it because he can...well he gets like how he is in the living room at the moment," Giovanni explained as he tried to be careful about how he worded things about the Team Rocket activates. "Knowing Pierce, he will most likely be in his own world for several more hours so how about we go and spend some time in your mum's and my bedroom? We already have everything set up for our family sleep over."

"So that is why it took you so long to finish your adult play time," Ash said with a dramatic sigh of relief, he missed how Giovanni's face turned bright neon red at his words. "What about Pierce? Will he not be lonely if he has to spend the night alone?"

"No, Pierce will most likely spend the night playing the video game," Giovanni answered only to pause and give his son a pointed look as his son's words from earlier suddenly hit him like a herd of Tauros. "Ash...what did you say about a new Pokémon friend and hanging out of the living room window?"

"Pierce pulled me back in and told me off before I could get to far," Ash replied with w small pout, he missed the look of relief on his father's face. "I managed to bring the strange Pokémon up with me through. Pierce says that he thinks that it is not from this region because it looks nothing like a Pidgey."

Giovanni simply nodded his head and did his best to ignore the large headache that was trying to develop. Letting out a tired sigh Giovanni rubbed his forehead and turned to look at the clock only to find that it was later than he thought.

_How on earth did Ash manage to find a Pokémon from a different region without leaving the house when Pierce is meant to be watching him. _Giovanni sighed and shook his head. _I am getting too old for this, I think I will just go and check up on Pierce and the Pokémon and give Pierce his punishment in the morning before Ash wakes up._

Making up his mind Giovanni reached down and patted Ash on the head. Unable to help himself Ash gave his dad a happy smile and leant into the touch, he had missed his dad so much.

"Go to your mother, she is expecting you, I was going to come and get you when I left the bathroom but nature called," Giovanni said with a kind smile that only his son got to see. "I am just going to check up on Pierce, the Pokémon and see what this new region Pokémon is you are talking about."

"Okay," Ash chirped as he quickly turned and walked around his father. "Do not take too long, I want to have a family night!"

"I know, I remember promising you that we would and the presence of Pierce is not going to change that. Besides, with how Pierce is around video games I do not think that he will be moving from that spot or noticing if the world comes to an end around him," Giovanni said as he muttered out the last sentence. "Go on Ash, I will be with you in a minute."

Nodding his head excitedly Ash ran past his father as fast as a charging Jolteon in a thunder and lightning storm. Giovanni shook his head and chuckled.

_Honestly, something's never change but I find myself really thankful for that. Ash charging around has not changed since he learnt to walk. _Giovanni turned and walked down the hallway, he forced a frown onto his face as the sounds of Pokémon and video games and his agents voice came to his ears. _I cannot believe I am going to have to punish one of my top elite agents for playing a video game. When I first became the boss of Team Rocket I would of never imagined that my big scary horrible minions who bring fear into everyone's hearts would have just...just interesting personalities and I would end up babysitting them more than I do with Ash. At least Ash acts his age. _

Giovanni walked out of the hallway and into the living room only to let out a heavy sigh as the sight he sure. He did not know whether he should burst out into laughter or shout out why.

"I did not know that this could happen," Giovanni muttered to himself as he watched Pierce and the three Pokémon in the room battle against each other on the video game. "How...interesting, a human team and a Pokémon team."

As the words 'player Pierce losers, player Ash is the winner' appeared on the TV and Pierce looked as if he was ready to throttle the three Pokémon who had decided to gang up on him Giovanni decided to step in.

"Just what is going on here?" Giovanni asked only to smirk when the three Pokémon froze through Pierce ignored him and went straight back to the video game. "Honestly, I would not expect this from one of my top agents. Pierce you should of been looking after Ash yet he managed to get away from you, hang out of a window and...why am I even bothering for."

Giovanni let out a put on sigh only to shoot a sharp glare at Meowth, Kanga and a strange red bird Pokémon, which Giovanni guessed must of been the new Pokémon from another region that Ash told him about, before turning his attention back to Pierce.

_Something needs to be done about this little habit, it would do no good if he was on a mission but found a video game machine so he decided to play on it. It could be the worse decision he ever made, it could be the last decision that he ever made. _Giovanni sighed and pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind, it was too much to deal with Pierce at this moment of time. _I guess that the easier thing to think about is to worry why there is a Fletchling in my house for. If I remember correctly Fletchlings are from that strange new region that one of my agents have just discovered a few days ago, the Kalos region. What is a Kalos region Pokémon doing in my house through? Pokémon from the Kalos region never ever come out of the Kalos region unless a Pokémon trainer is with them. _

Allowing his thoughts about the Fletchling to wash over him Giovanni stared at the three Pokémon and the human playing on the video game. A small smile tugged at his lips as he listened to the excited cries, shouts, purrs and tweets coming from the Pokémon.

_I will deal with everything tomorrow. For now I think I will just ignore the world around me and enjoy some time with Delia and Ash while I rest and relax. _Giovanni turned and began to walk towards the small coffee table next to the front door. _I better lock up before turning in for the night through, if Pierce was able to follow me to Pallet town than there is a chance that others know now about Delia and Ash. I am not willing to take any chances with their safety. _

Making sure to be as quick as he could Giovanni quickly began to lock up for the night. He did not bother with the backdoor as he knew that no one had been through the door. Giving Pierce and the Pokémon one last look Giovanni walked over to the window, closed it and locked it. As he pulled the curtains shut Giovanni never noticed a pair of scared blue eyes staring at him, the owner hidden away in the next door neighbours pink roses bush.

_I better get in contact with my reception tomorrow to make sure that whoever needs to know Pierce's location is informed that he is with me and to see if there is anyone that needs to see me. _Giovanni turned, walked over to the front door and using a key that he always kept in his pocket he locked the door. _Even though it has only been one day I just know that I most likely have a pile of paperwork and a queue of people wanting to see me as long as a million Arbok long. _

Turning around to face the living room Giovanni allowed a small smile to appear on his face as he looked around his home and allowed the happy memories to wash over him erasing the time he had spent working in Team Rocket to disappear. The excited and determined cries of the Pokémon and Pierce came to his ears causing Giovanni to finally allow himself to let out a laugh.

_It seems that Pierce is acting like Ash does sometimes which compared to how he normally acts back at the base is an extremely big difference through than again we are in Pallet Town now and there is something magical about this town. _Feeling better than he had in a long time Giovanni allowed the tension he held in his shoulders to disappear as he took a step forwards and walked back the way he had come to rejoin Ash and Delia. _I wonder if there is something in the air that makes this town so different to all of the other places I have visited over the years. Oh well, all that matters is that Pallet town is home for me and my family. _

As Giovanni walked pass the sofa and into the hallway his son's excited voice called out to him.

"Come on dad! Hurry up!" Ash shouted out excitedly, Giovanni spotted his precious son standing in the doorway of his bedroom with a large grin on his face. "Mum has the movie all set up and ready to go."

"Alright Ash, I will be there in a few seconds," Giovanni replied calmly with a smile on his face.

Giovanni watched with a look full of fatherly unconditional love as Ash nodded his head madly, turned and ran into the bedroom. Voices spilled out of the room through the open door causing Giovanni's heart to warm up.

_If I ignore the fact that I run an evil group of people who are determined to take over the world than I have to say that life is perfect. _Giovanni speeded up knowing that his son would most likely come to drag him into the bedroom. _I hope that Ash falls asleep quickly tonight, after everything that has happened today I am ready to fall asleep, it is only through will power that I am not falling asleep right now. _

With one last turn Giovanni walked into his bedroom only to find himself with an arm full of a very excited Ash who was talking a mile a minute.

**To Be Continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 20**

"Dad! Dad! Guess what! We have popcorn in the shape of Abra's head and we have marshmallows and we have a great DVD and, and, and guess what part of tonight is the best bit!" Ash rambled as he finally allowed himself to come to a stop.

"That you have marshmallows?" Giovanni guessed, he knew how much his son adored marshmallows.

"No silly! The best bit about tonight is the fact that you are here!" Ash replied only for Giovanni to freeze in shock and surprise. "I have missed you lots and I am really happy that you are finally home! I am going to make sure that I spend lots of time with you so I will be able to remember every single little detail about you when you go again.

Giovanni let out a heavy sigh, he was not sure whether he should be proud or upset at his son's words but when his eyes met Delia's his heart suddenly decided for him. Scooping Ash up into his arms Giovanni reached out and pulled Delia into his arms and hugged both her and Ash tightly.

"I promise you two that I am not going anywhere, the most that I will go is to my office for half a day or a full day, that is it," Giovanni promised as he placed a loving kiss on top of Ash's forehead before giving Delia a loving kiss on the lips. "I know that both of you are going to be expecting me to sudden disappear over these next few days or even be gone and only a note left in the morning but this time things will be different."

"I hope so Gio, I know that you will do your best to stay with us but Ash and I know how work can be," Delia said softly as she bit her lip nervously. "We know and understand if you find yourself being dragged away to do some work and end up not returning for a while, we just hope that it is not years again."

"I promise you both, I promise that I will be working from home from now on and that I will only go into the office when I have to and there is no other choice," Giovanni said as he gave Ash and Delia a tight squeeze. "Now than, enough of all of this doom and gloom, I am not going anywhere as long as I can help it, if you want proof Pierce is here with me and he is going to be doing all of the leg work for me. Now how about that movie?"

Not wanting to let go of his father quiet yet Ash simply nodded his head and clinged tightly to Giovanni. Delia allowed a smile to appear on her face at her son's actions towards his father.

_I am glad that there is a bond between the two of them, with how often Gio is gone for long periods of time I worry that the two of them have not quiet got that father son bond going yet but it seems that I was wrong which is a relief. _Delia smile, leant up and placed a loving but quick kiss on Giovanni's lips. "Let Ash be love, I already have everything set up, including the DVD. All we have to do is press play."

Nodding his head Giovanni gave Delia a smile before making his way over to their bed. A wave of relief washed over him as he spotted the freshly made bed, the stained bed sheets that held proof of his and Delia's earlier fun activities were gone.

"They are in the washing machine, I am used to striping beds and making them so I have become very quick," Delia said with a smile when she spotted the look her husband was sending the bed. "It is safe for Ash to be on here."

"What is mum talking about dad?" Ash asked innocently only to be ignored by his parents.

"Good," Giovanni said as he joined Delia on the bed. He carefully slipped Ash out of his arms and placed him onto the bed between him and Delia. "Does anyone know where the remote control for the TV is or do I have to go hunting around for it?"

Ash and Delia laughed.

"It is on your bedside table love," Delia replied as she finished laughing. "I remember what happened last time so I made sure that the remote control stayed there."

"Thank you Delia," Giovanni grumbled as he picked up the remote control making Ash giggle. "I still do not know how we spent four _hours _searching the whole house for the remote control only for it to turn up next to the TV where we left it the other night."

"That was fun," Ash said with a large grin on his face. "I learnt some really cool words when that happened, and to think that almost all of them were from mum!"

"Yes, well you know that you should not use them," Delia said with a bright red blush on her face. "Gio dear, start the DVD already before I turn into a tomato."

Chuckling at his wife and son Giovanni nodded his head and raised the remote control and pointed it at the TV screen. Pressing the play button he put the remote control down on his bedside table and watched as music and bright coloured pictures appeared on the TV.

"So this is the movie Ash has been going on and on about?" Giovanni asked as he glanced down at Ash only to find him totally lost to the DVD. "It seems that he is enjoying himself. Through...Delia do you understand what is going on?"

"No, and I am glad I am not the only one now," Delia said softly with a laugh as Giovanni let out a sigh of relief. "The movies Ash seems to enjoy are a bit too fast pace for me. I prefer the type that goes slow and sucks you in."

Giovanni nodded his head in agreement as he stared at the brightly coloured pictures on the TV screen. A frown formed on his face as he tried to make sense of the story.

"Any idea who the good guys and the bad guys are?" Giovanni asked only to get hushed by Ash.

"Everyone you two have seen so far are the good guys," Ash hissed out at his parents through his eyes never left the TV screen. "They are just letting you met the characters! The one with green hair is Leo and the one with pink hair is Sakura."

"Interesting," Giovanni said with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think Delia?"

"I think that we better be quiet and let Ash watch the movie," Delia replied with a laugh as she shot her son a loving look. "If you cannot take the movie just do what I do and claim that your old age has you needing to nap."

"Smart, really smart my beloved Delia," Giovanni replied with a chuckle before taking his wife's advice and allowing himself to relax against the head of the bed.

Letting out a soft sigh of relief as Giovanni allowed his tired muscles to finally relax he closed his eyes and allowed a small peaceful smile to appear on his face. Giovanni could not help it when his smile grew as the sound of his son's happy laughter came to his ears, to him Ash's laughter sounded like the sweetest and most perfect music in the world.

_I am a very happy man. _Giovanni allowed his exhaustion to take over his tired body as he drifted off into one of the best sleeps that he had in many of years. _At least with Pierce being here I can show off my wonderful family and how great they are. Plus Pierce can do all of the horrible house work for Delia while he is here instead of just lazing about the house doing nothing when I have no jobs for him to do. _

Unaware of when it happened or how Giovanni let out a soft sigh and allowed himself to finally drift off into an exhausted sleep safe in the knowing that most or all of the food would be gone by the time he woke up, most likely thanks to his wonderful son who seemed to be the proud owner of bottomless pit for a stomach.

Delia smiled softly as she watched her husband fall asleep next to her, their son safely placed in between them. Unable to tear her eyes away from her dear Gio Delia reached out and ran a hand over his face gently.

"Good night Gio I hope that tomorrow you will still be lying beside me in our bed," Delia whispered softly so she would not interpret Ash's movie. "Ash..."

"Yeah mum?" Ash answered, only half listening as he stared at the movie in front of him with wide eyes.

"Remember, only eat what you can and if you get full up stop, we can easily save the rest for another day. If you want to you can sleep with your dad and I tonight but only for this one night as it is a special sleepover night."

"Okay mum," Ash replied as he shot his mother an understanding smile quickly before turning his attention back to the TV. "Do not worry mum, I know the rules, trust me. Besides I am responsible, I need to be as it is one of the key parts of being a Pokémon trainer."

"In just a few short years you will be off and gone exploring," Delia whispered softly with a painful glint in her eyes only for it to disappear as quickly as it came. "My little Pokémon Master"

Delia gave a heavy sigh and stared at her precious son. _How fast time flies, I feel like it was just this time yesterday that the midwife was telling Gio and I that our child was a boy. I wish there was some way that I could get him to stay at home while becoming a Pokémon Master but I understand that travelling with your Pokémon is part of everyone's life. I just hope that nothing bad happens to Ash._

Realising that it would do her no good to worry Delia allowed herself to push her worries to the back of her mind and relax. Reaching out she placed a hand on top of her husbands, wanting to feel for herself that he was still there and had not disappeared while she slept. With tired eyes Delia gave her son one last smile as she watched him grab a packet of chocolate and begin to eat it before her eyes slowly closed and she joined Giovanni in the land of dreams.

As Giovanni and Delia slept they never noticed the happy smile Ash shot them before snuggling down between his parents as he continued to watch his movie. As time ticked on and the hours moved on Ash joined his parents in the world of dreams, lost in a dream of playing catch with his father while his mother and Pokémon friends laughed and watched them.

**To Be Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 21**

**The morning rays of the sun shone through the **curtains and his Giovanni in the face causing him to let out a soft groan. Frowning slightly he turned his head away only for the morning sunlight to hit him fully in the face. As the heat from the summer sun quickly warmed his face Giovanni blearily blinked a few times as he woke up only to find himself staring at his wife's sleeping face. Unable to help himself Giovanni tilted his head back slightly so the sun was not fully in his eyes and watched Delia sleep. A few second later Giovanni noticed the soft warmth on top of his hand and the small lump pressed against his side acting like a leech.

_They did not want me to suddenly up and disappear during the night on them. _Giovanni smiled only to bite back a yawn as he found himself feeling more refreshed and relaxed than he had felt in a long time. _I thought that I had gotten through to them on some level last night but it seems that I did not. I guess it is just going to take time and even than there might still be that small fear of me suddenly leaving them. _

Letting out a heavy sigh Giovanni pushed his thoughts aside and allowed the sight of his sleeping wife and son to cheer him up. Not moving the hand that had Delia's rested on top of it Giovanni lifted his free hand and began to stroke Ash's hair with a soft loving touch only to get a quiet groan in response.

_I wonder if he remembered to the turn the TV off last night before falling asleep. _Pausing in his actions Giovanni looked up only to let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the TV and DVD player was both turned off. _Good, it seems that Ash remembered. It is these little things that allow me to decide if I should let Ash go off on his own during the Pokémon journey or if I should plant travelling companions, spies, bodyguards and any other Team Rocket agents that I can spare. _

A sudden buzzing sound came from his bedside table causing Giovanni to let out a groan of annoyance. Twisting his body in an attempt not to wake up Ash or Delia Giovanni grabbed his mobile phone off of his bedside down and flipped it open.

"Giovanni," Giovanni snapped out, not caring about who might be at the other end of the phone. "What do you want?"

"Sir, two new trainees have signed up and need to be given their Pokémon to complete the trio," the voice of his receptionist, Matori, came down the phone. "Viper requests that he is allowed to send the two new trainees so they can begin their training."

"Dose Viper have the Pokémon picked out?" Giovanni asked as his mind whirled like a whirlwind attack, how was he going to explain this to Delia and Ash.

"Yes sir, Viper has decided to give them a Raticate based on their scores from the first set of tests," Matroi replied quickly and simply causing Giovanni's eyebrow to rise.

"A Raticate? It sounds like these two new trainee's got a very low score. How did they get just a low score yet be allowed into Team Rocket?" Giovanni asked as he tried to find a reason to not allow the two Team Rocket trainee's to come to Pallet Town.

"I do believe that while they scored low on test they have been ranked third out of their training class which holds five two man teams," Matroi replied quickly as she knew what sort of information her boss was searching for. "One of the other teams will be trained up and sent to you to receive their Pokémon in a week or two."

Giovanni felt a large headache coming on. _Damn, I had forgotten about it being this time of year again when the training school starts up again and I have to deal with handing out Pokémon to the new recruits. I guess that as long as Matroi can get the Raticate to me and later on the other Pokémon for the other team than I guess everything will be alright. I can always have Pierce keep Delia and Ash busy for me. _

"Can you get the Pokémon to me?" Giovanni asked while making sure to keep his voice low so he would not wake up Ash or Delia.

"Yes sir, I can get my Delibird to deliver the Pokémon to you. It would only take Delibird half an hour to an hour at most due to the short distance between our two towns," Matori answered without a second thought. "Is that alright boss?"

"Fine, we can also use Delibird for any other pieces of work that I might need to go between us," Giovanni said only to pause when he felt Delia's hand twitch as she started to wake up. "Send Delibird with the Ratecatie to me straight away, you know where. As for the two new trainee's send them this afternoon when Delibird has returned to you."

"Yes sir, I will do that right away after I get off of the phone," Matori replied, Giovanni could just picture her standing to attention. "Do you require anything else of me sir?"

For the first time in a long time Giovanni paused as he listened to his receptionist's voice only to frown slightly when he picked up the exhausted tone to her voice.

"When was the last time you went home and slept?" Giovanni asked not caring one single bit if the question was too personal.

"Three days ago sir," Matori replied truthfully through a bit confused. "I was going to go home last night, a few hours after you left to go to Pallet Town but the start of the new year for the trainee school started and I got caught up...Plus the turn of events regarding N and his sisters have also made extra work for me."

"Understandable but I want you to go home and get some sleep as soon as everything with the trainee school is sorted out," Giovanni said seriously without leaving a single chance for Matori to object. "I am serious Matori, I do not want a repeat of what happened the last time that you did not sleep for a whole week."

"That was not my fault, I did not realise that the Piakchu's would react like the tomato sauce and the pink ballerina tutus," Matori groaned out, totally out of character. "I have made sure to keep Pikachu's, pink ballerina tutus and tomato sauce away from each other no matter what."

"Good, now sort the trainee school out and then get some sleep in _your own bed at your own house _and not the sofa in the office," Giovanni said sternly before Matori could object. "Understood?"

"Understood sir," Matori replied with a sigh. "I will carry out your orders right away."

"Good, Giovanni out," Giovanni said quickly as he watched Delia's eyes slowly starting to flutter as she woke up.

As soon as Giovanni pulled the phone away from his ear and turned it off Delia's eyes opened and she looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Is something the matter Gio dear?" Delia asked with a frown on her face. "Do you have to go into the office or return to work?"

"No, my receptionist just phoned called me telling me to expect a package delivered by a Delibird and that some of the companies new trainee's will be arriving soon to talk to me," Giovanni answered without missing a single beat. "Do you think that you could keep Ash busy while I sort out a few work related things? I promise you that it should not take more than an hour this afternoon unless the new trainee's need a lot of extra help."

"I will, I can get Ash to help me out in the kitchen," Delia answered as she looked down at Ash only to find himself still fast asleep. "Do you know what you will have to do during this meeting?"

"I will just inform the new trainee's about how the company works, about how they are expected to carry out their jobs and how they should carry out their work and how they should fulfil orders," Giovanni replied easily as he only told Delia half truths. "Even though it should be safe enough for Ash to sit in on the meeting I do not want to change anything happening to you or to Ash."

"I understand dear and I do not mind, I am just happy that you are keeping your word about staying here at home with us," Delia said as she gave Giovanni's hand a loving squeeze. "I know you always keep your word Gio and I trust you with my heart, our son and more but..."

"I understand, it is going to take time and I accept that," Giovanni replied as he gave Delia a smile. "Now how about we wake Ash up? I need to get up, sort Pierce out as I think he and the Pokémon have spent the night playing on the game machine before getting ready to help me during the meeting today."

"And you do not want Ash to panic when he wakes up to find that you are not where you where when he fell asleep last night," Delia said in understanding.

"Exactly my dear smart wife," Giovanni said with a smile as he leant forwards and placed a loving kiss on Delia's lips. "Now onto more important things than work, what are we having for breakfast."

"Pancakes," Delia replied quickly as she allowed herself to relax in her husbands presence and the fact that he was still with her and not back at work. "I always make Ash pancakes for breakfast on the first day of his summer holidays. I like to think of it as a reward of sorts for Ash because of all his hard work during the school year. I cannot believe that our baby boy has got just amazing grades if you think about how he is taking normal school and Pokémon trainer school!"

"Yes, our little boy is certainly growing up some," Giovanni said as he smiled down at Ash. "And into just a fine young man too. I am proud to call Ash my son, I never thought in a million years that I would have the chance to be a father to a child like Ash. There are times that make me stop and realise just how lucky I am."

"Yes, I think that we are the richest people in the world," Delia said with a smile as she leant down and placed a loving motherly kiss on top of Ash's forehead. "It is time to wake up dear, it is morning time."

Giovanni watched with a warm smile on his face as his beloved wife woke their son up. Any stress that he had felt earlier during the phone call with Matori was washed away as he watched his son let out an adorable yawn as he slowly woke up.

"Gio dear," Delia whispered softly catching Giovanni's attention causing their eyes to connect. "Watch this."

Giovanni watched as Delia without breaking eye contact. Delia did not move or touch Ash anymore than she already was.

"Pancakes, it is time for pancakes Ash," Delia said with a playful grin on her face.

"What are you up to Delia?" Giovanni asked in confusion only to burst out into laughter as Ash suddenly shot up and looked around, wide awake and not a single trace of sleep in his eyes.

"Pancakes? Where? Where are the pancakes?" Ash asked excitedly as he licked his lips. "Are there any lemon and sugar covered ones going? I want one of them!"

Looking around the room for any sign of pancakes Ash let out a low groan of disappointment when he found himself staring at his laughing parents.

"That was mean," Ash said with a pout as he stared up at his parents. "Did you have to do that?"

"I did not but I thought you would want to know where your father is going to instead of just waking up and finding his part of the bed empty," Delia answered easily, all trace of anger was gone from Ash's face at Delia's explanation. "He has got a meeting going on today and a few people will be coming to the house this afternoon so you will be helping me while your dad deals with his meeting. Is that okay Ash?"

Ash frowned. "No. It is not alright!"

**To Be Continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 22**

"What do you mean Ash?" Giovanni asked quickly, this was not normal behaviour for his son through than again he could not be sure with how much time he spent away from home running Team Rocket.

"Ash..." Delia said in a warning tone only for her expression to soften as Ash looked up at her and Giovanni with wide fearful eyes.

"If dad goes to this meeting, even if it is in our house and I am only in the next room the people who are coming to see him will take him away from us!" Ash objected as he turned and clinged to his father. "I do not want him to go away so soon! If I let him out of my sight dad will disappear on me and not come back for several more years."

"Ash...I promise that I will not go anywhere," Giovanni promised as he put the mobile phone down on the bedside table before ruffling his son's hair affectionately. "I am working from home from now on and this is why there will be meeting held in our house today that you cannot be with me at."

"Do they know that you are working from home?" Ash asked as he shot his father a careful look. "If they do not know that you are working from home than you should tell them that and make it clear so they will know not to try and kidnap you."

"Kidnap me? Honestly Ash, who do you think I am?" Giovanni said with a chuckle as he shot Ash a smile. "Remember I am the big bad final gym leader, no one can defeat me without putting up on hell of a fight. I will have my Pokémon with me so I will be protected and they will not let anyone kidnap me or hurt me or anything else you can think of."

"Are you sure?" Ash asked with a hopeful expression on his face that almost made Giovanni pick him up and hug him. "I do not want anything to happen to you after not getting to be with you for so long..."

"I promise, as soon as the meeting is over with I will find you and Delia and spend the rest of the day with you both," Giovanni promised as he reached down and ruffled Ash's hair. "It should not take too long but I do not want to jinx things. For now how about we go and check on Piece? I believe that he was enjoying your video game a lot?"

"Yeah, he was enjoying it so much that he did not even realise that I had traded places with the Pokémon," Ash replied with a roll of his eyes making Giovanni and Delia laugh.

"Oh Ash, when you do that you look just like your father," Delia said with a smile only to coo and giggle at her son as he rolled his eyes again. "Do you not agree with me Gio dear? What do you think?"

"I think that Ash is a chip off the old block," Giovanni replied proudly causing Ash to puff his chest out. "How about you come with your father, mini me, and see what state Pierce is up to?"

"Okay but I want to check if the post has arrived yet," Ash replied as he let go of his father slowly. "Mum and I ordered an official Pokémon League hat and it should arrive any day now."

"Oh? I remember you telling me something about this hat in your letters to me," Giovanni said value as he avoided telling Ash that he had read his son's letters a hundred times, especially during the cold lonely nights.

"Yeah and I can't wait for it to come!" Ash said excitedly as he turned around so he knelt on his parents large bed. "I am going to check the post to see if it has arrived!"

"Ash, wait for me," Giovanni said as he sat up and got off of the bed. "You know how I feel about you and the front door."

"That was years ago through, I have grown up a lot since then," Ash said as he happily informed his father. "I am almost an adult now."

"Right," Giovanni said with a raised eyebrow as he shared a look with Delia as Ash began to crawl off of their bed. "Just humour me alright? Let me have my little boy for a while longer before you run off and become a big bad Pokémon Master."

"Okay, I guess I can just for a little bit but you need to learn to let me fly the nest like all baby Pidgey's do when they are old enough," Ash said with a serious look on his face which almost caused his parents to break down into a fresh wave of laughter.

"Well than I am honoured that you will allow me this privilege," Giovanni said playfully as he gave Ash a small shallow bow, his smirk turned into a smile when Ash started to laugh happily. "How about I help you off of the bed, then we go and check on Pierce and the post?"

"A very good idea dad!" Ash answered as he stopped crawling and knelt on the bed and raised his arms up in the 'pick me up now' pose. "This bed of yours is too big, I think it is trying to eat me alive."

"Well we cannot have that happen now can we?" Delia asked, her eyes shone with happiness as she watched her two favourite boys interact with each other. "Gio better hurry up and save you or else there will be nothing left of my big strong Pokémon master."

"Mum's right dad!" Ash said as he nodded his head in agreement. "Hurry up and safe me from the evil bed!"

"My wife's and son's wish is my command," Giovanni said dramatically as he bent down and scoped Ash up into his arms. "Do not worry, I will protect you from the big bad bed!"

"Yes! Save me dad!" Ash cried out in happiness only to burst out into laughter as Giovanni began to throw him up in the air and catch him.

"Careful dear, I know that you do a lot of work in the gym but please be careful with Ash," Delia asked as she watched with a smile on her face. "Ash, please let your father know if you feel even the tiniest bit sick."

"Relax Delia, Ash is a big boy, right Ash?" Giovanni asked as he stopped throwing Ash into the air and looked at his son only to pause when he spotted the slight green colouring on Ash's checks. "Maybe you are correct Delia-"

"Of course I am, I am your wife and Ash's mother."

"-Ash does look a bit green, I think we will look into that post and check up on Piece now," Giovanni said as he quickly turned around and walked out of the room with Ash still in his arms, only pausing to open the bedroom door.

"Chicken, you are scared of mum," Ash said with a smug smirk on his face.

"So? I am scared of your mother," Giovanni replied with a shrug as he walked down the hallway. "Think about it, are you not scared of your mum too?"

Ash paused and thought for a moment before replying. "Fine, you get the point for this round as mum can be super scary when she wants to be."

"I thought so," Giovanni said dryly as he stopped in the middle of the hallway and placed Ash down so he could stand up by himself. "I can still remember the first time I saw your mother become really angry and that scared me more than anything."

"When was that?" Ash asked wanting to learn more from his father.

"It was only a month after you had been born, Delia and I decided to introduce you to our friends and Pokémon," Giovanni said as his face took on a stony edge to it as he remembered the day. "One of Delia's friends thought it would be a very good idea to have her two Scyther's hold you only for her friend to decide it was a good idea to show off her Scyther's juggling skills, with you."

Ash gulped as he listened to his father, without realising it he rubbed his left elbow with his right hand where there was a small scar that he had never been able to work out where it had come from.

"Let's just say that your mother was not very happy, especially when one of the Scyther's blade tilted upwards slightly causing you to get a cut and have to be rushed to hospital," Giovanni said as he gave the elbow Ash was rubbing a pointed look. "That is where you got that scar from. After your mother was sure that you were going to be alright and safe she left me with you and went to find her friend and her two Scyther's."

"What happened?" Ash asked as he watched his father's expression change into a dark smug look. "Dad?"

"Your mother and her friend are no longer friends," Giovanni answered calmly as he patted Ash on the head. "She told me one day when we met in the street that because of work and a family matter that she was moving out of the region and to the region that was just being discovered at the time, the Johto region."

"Wow, mum made someone move to a whole new region just because they gave me a small scar on my left elbow?" Ash asked in surprise and shock, Giovanni nodded his head. "I...Mum is amazing and scary."

"I told you so," Giovanni said simply before giving Ash a gentle but encouraging push in the direction of the front door. "How about you go and check on the post? See if there is a package waiting for you on the doorstep? You will have to make sure to unlock the front door through as I locked the front door just in case any of the Pokémon got the urge to go on an adventure during the night."

"Meowth only did that one time dad and it helped him to get stronger," Ash said as he turned and ran towards the front door.

"No running in the house Ash!" Giovanni called out, only to smirk when his son slowed down into a half walk half jog. _Now that Ash is happy and busy and Delia is properly getting up and dressed I have the 'pleasure' of dealing with Pierce. _

Running a hand through his hair that was slightly messy from sleep Giovanni slowly walked forwards while making sure to keep one eye on Ash. His mind buzzed with questions about the state that he might find Pierce and the Pokémon in.

_I wonder if the Pokémon have all given in and just fallen asleep. _Giovanni chuckled to himself as he pictured a sleeping Pierce under a pile of sleeping Pokémon with only his head, arms and legs showing. _I really need to find some way to let Pierce play his video games in measured amounts so this sort of thing does not happen again. At least he can control himself while he is on a mission._

Walking into the living room Giovanni paused and took in the sight that met him. The TV and game machine had been turned off, thanks to Kangaskhan if how she was holding the TV controller as she slept was anything to go by, leaving the one human and several Pokémon to sleep soundly in a pile on the sofa.

_At least Pierce managed to get some sleep last night, how I do not know but by the looks of him and those bags under his eyes he was up pretty late last night. _Shaking his head Giovanni took a step forwards, with the intentions of waking up Pierce and the Pokémon only to freeze in mid step when he heard his son talking to someone at the front door.

"Are you the people that my dad said he had the meeting with today?"

_Shit, what are they doing here already? _Giovanni went deadly pale as he turned and quickly walked towards the front door and scooped Ash up into his arms and ignored the protests from his son only to freeze when he spotted just who was at the front door.

"Boss! We have arrived!"

_Just great, just bloody great. _Giovanni mentally swore as he kept a strong hold on Ash while looking at the two people in front of him.

The two people, a man and a woman, that stood on the other side of the front door proudly wore their Team Rocket uniform and stood to attention, both saluting. The woman had gold coloured hair in two pigtails, sharp purple eyes and triangle shaped pink ear rings, she tall and proud as she stared ahead at Giovanni with pride in her eyes. The man standing next to her had short green hair and brown eyes, unlike the woman next to him the man had a name tag attached to the top right of his top which read 'Butch'.

"Cassidy and Butch reporting for our introduction and our Pokémon sir!" the woman, who Giovanni guessed was called Cassidy said loud and clear, loud enough for the whole street to hear her. "Buff and I promise to make you proud sir! We will be the most powerful people in Team Rocket and serve you well!"

"It's Butch! My name is Butch!" the man shouted out angrily causing Giovanni to groan, Ash had quietened down in his father's arms and was watching the pair of new Team Rocket trainee's with growing interest. "For crying out loud I am even wearing a name tag _and _we have gone through some training together! How do you not know my name by now?"

"Calm down Billy, do not embarrassed us in front of the big boss," Cassidy said with a wave of her hand, ignoring how Butch went bright red in anger. "Anyway boss we are-"

"Early, way too early," Giovanni snapped out as he made sure to have a protective hold on Ash. "I only got the phone call from my receptionist about you two coming here, what are you doing here so fast?"

"We decided that you must be a very busy man sir and that we did not want to waste any of your time," Butch said, still standing to attention. "We also picked up our partner Pokémon before it could be sent out so you do not have to worry-"

"You stupid fools, it seems that you will have to undergo extra training to make sure that you can follow orders correctly," Giovanni snapped out angrily causing the two new trainee's to fall silent. "How did you get here so fast? I only got the phone call alerting me about five minutes ago."

"We found someone who had just stolen a physic Pokémon who was willing to use teleport to get us here sir," Cassidy answered as she and Butch shared nervous looks with each other.

Giovanni let out a silent growl as he unknowingly slipped his Team Rocket boss mask back on while allowing doing his best to protect Ash. Taking a deep breath to try and pull himself together Giovanni took a step to the side allowing Cassidy and Butch to enter the house.

"Fine, now come in before you attract any attention," Giovanni ordered as he watched Cassidy and Butch rush into the house. "How did you find out about my location?"

"We did not sir, we do not even know where we are," Cassidy said nervously as she carefully closed the front door behind her once Butch was in the house. "We just got the physic Pokémon to use its powers to find you and take us to the building that you are in."

"So no one else besides you two know where I am at this moment?" Giovanni asked as he bent down and placed Ash on the ground through he kept a firm hand on Ash's shoulder to prevent him from running off.

"Yes sir," both Cassidy and Butch said as they nodded their head.

"Good, make sure it stays that way too," Giovanni said with a warning look causing both Cassidy and Butch to nod their head in understanding and to gulp in fear. "Ash...why do you not go and check on the post and then go and help your mother in the kitchen? It seems that the meeting I told you about will happen earlier than I thought."

"Okay dad," Ash replied quickly ignore the shocked expressions on the two strangers his dad obviously knew, he knew the expression on his dad's face well and did not want to chance being on the receiving end of his dad's anger.

"Kid...you...are you really the boss' son?" Butch asked nervously as he stared in shock at the small boy standing just in front of his boss.

"Yes, but I do not see what is so surprising about that," Ash answered with a shrug of his shoulders causing Cassidy and Butch to spluttering in surprise. "Right now I feel sorry for you both, if I was in your shoes I would be terrified and preparing to run for my life."

"W-what do you mean squirt?" Cassidy asked nervously as she glanced at Giovanni only to find the man sending the young boy an approving look as he terrified them both.

"I know that look on my dad's face," Ash replied as he felt his dad give him a squeeze of the shoulder in praise. "I know that you two are in for a world of trouble and will most likely be deaf by the time my dad is finished with you."

"Ash...the post," Giovanni said with a proud smirk as he finally took his hand off of Ash's shoulder.

"Okay dad," Ash said as he grinned up at his dad, safe in the knowledge that from the proud look his dad was giving him that he was not in trouble. "Good luck with your meeting."

With that Ash turned, walked to the front door and opened it only to ignore his dad's two work collages muttering about how doomed they were as he ran outside to get the post.

**To Be Continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 23**

_I hope that those two people do not __cause too many problems for dad. He did say that he wanted to spend some time resting, relaxing and spending some time with mum and me before he went back to having to deal with work again. _Ash came to a stop in front of the letter box only to freeze as he reached out to open it up when he spotted a pair of scared blue eyes staring at him. _I do not think that bushes have blue eyes...whatever those eyes belong to it is a human or a Pokémon. _

With a quick glance at the letter box to see that the little red flag was not positioned to alert him that there was male in the box Ash turned his attention to the scared blue eyes.

"Hi, who are you?" Ash asked innocently, tilting his head to the side as he tried to get a better view of what was hiding in the bushes. "Why are you hiding in the bushes for? That cannot be very comfortable. Why do you not come out? We could go back into my house and get my mum to make us a drink and I could introduce you to my friends."

Ash stood as still as a statue as he waited for the Pokémon or human to respond to him. When no reply came Ash slowly walked over to the bushes and with a small huff allowed himself to drop into a sitting position on the grass.

"You do not have to be scared you know, I will not hurt you," Ash said innocently as he waited for the other to make the first move, he had learnt what to do in similar situations to this in his special Pokémon trainer class. "My name is Ash and I want to become a Pokémon trainer so I can help my Pokémon friends become strong enough to protect themselves and everyone and I will be able to travel with my friends and make new friends and see amazing places!"

Ash paused and allowed his voice to wash over the hiding Pokémon or human, a small grin appeared on his face when he realised that the owner of the blue eyes did not seem so scared of him, instead they seemed more curious.

"How about we go and met my friends and parents?" Ash suggested calmly. "You can meet my mum and dad, they are really nice and they make sure I am safe and happy, and you can met my friends. My friends are Meowth, Kanga who is a Kangaskhan, and a new friend that I met just yesterday called Fletchling."

"Y-You know... Fletchling? P-Pokémon are your friends?" a nervous voice asked from the bushes making Ash grin happily.

"Yup, I met Fletchling yesterday just outside of my house," Ash answered as he carefully left out the fact that he had been hanging upside down out of his living room window. "We had fun together, we even played video games together!"

"Video games?" the hidden human asked in surprise, this time Ash could tell that the owner of the voice was male and slightly older than him by a few years. "You did not try to hurt Fletchling or caught it?"

"Why would I hurt a Pokémon for?" Ash asked in confusion as he frowned. "And I would only caught Fletchling if he asked to be caught. Besides Fletchling might have a trainer who is missing him badly because dad says that Fletchling is not a Pokémon from this region so there has to be a story about how Fletchling got to this region."

"Your dad sounds really smart," the human child said nervously, Ash heard the sound of rustling in the bushes. "Do you think he would mind me taking Fletchling with me as he is my friend? Fletchling flew all the way here to help me find someone."

"If Fletchling is your friend and belongs with you I do not see why not," Ash answered, personally he could not see any problem with what he was being asked. "Who are you and Fletchling looking for? My dad knows a lot of people all around the region so my dad will properly know the person you are looking for or know someone who knows this someone you are looking for."

"Really?" the human child asked hopefully only for Ash to let out a cry of surprise as a head suddenly popped out of the top of the bushes. "Woops, I am sorry, I did not mean to surprise you like that."

"It is alright, I do not mind," Ash said as he tried to put up a brave front to try and impress the older boy. "What is your name?"

"My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius," N said politely only for an understanding smile to appear on his face as he watched the younger boy slowly trying to pronounce his name. "But if you want you can call me...N."

"If it is alright with you I think that I will call you N, your full name is too much of a tongue twister for me," Ash replied causing both him and N to burst out into the laughter, the tension that was between them slowly disappeared. "So who are you looking for? I am guessing that if you have been hiding in a bush than the person you are looking for must be close by."

"Yes..." N said as he slowly made his way out of the bushes he had been hiding in. "The person, the man, told me that if I ever needed him than I should come to Pallet Town because that is where he lived with his family and it is safe in Pallet Town and his family would look after me until he could come for me if he was away working."

"If this man lives in Pallet Town than I should know him or heard of him," Ash said kindly, a smile appeared on his face as his new found friend shot him a hopeful look. "Really, Pallet Town is not that big and everyone here knows everyone. It is one of the reasons why my parents decided to live here for and have me."

N nodded his head, relief shining in his eyes. "Thank you Ash, I am not sure if the name I know him by is his first or last name but the name that I know him by is Giovanni."

"Giovanni?" Ash repeated with wide shocked eyes while N just nodded his head.

"Yes, Giovanni," N answered. "Why? Do you know Mr. Giovanni?"

"Yes...that is my dad's first name," Ash said causing relief and excitement to appear in N's eyes. "My dad's full name is Giovanni Ketchum through because of how he does not want anyone bothering mum or I while he is away working because dad does important work he only tells people that his name is Giovanni."

"I...I found him, I finally found him," N said with wide eyes as he finally came out of the bushes and sat down on the grass next to Ash in shock. "After everything that I went through...after so much..."

"Do you want me to take you to my dad?" Ash asked slowly, even though he did not understand what his new friend was going on about.

"Yes please," N said as he snapped out of his shock and turned to look at Ash. "I am sorry about before but..."

"It is okay, something tells me that you had a very good reason for hiding in the bushes so I will not push for answers," Ash replied with a shrug of his shoulders not realising that he was making a friend for life. "But you will have to wait for a while because dad is having a meeting with two weird looking people. I think their names where Cassidy and Hutch."

"I can wait, I have come so far already not too," N said as he offered Ash a smile.

"If you want to we can go into my house and see if mum will make us a drink and a bite to eat while we wait for dad," Ash offered kindly.

"I would like that, but are you sure that your parents would not mind?" N asked as he nervously bit his lower lip. "I do not mind waiting here for Mr. Giovanni to finish his meeting."

"I am sure, besides mum will not mind having an extra mouth to feed," Ash said as he stood up and offered N his hand.

"If you are sure," N answered as he took Ash's hand and allowed the smaller boy to help him stand up. "Do you think your dad will be long?"

"I am not sure, normally he works away from home and this is the first time that he has had a meeting at home," Ash said as he brushed the grass off of his clothes, he was still wearing his dad's top from the other day and was not willing to let it go to his mum to be washed so soon.

"That top belongs to your dad doesn't it?" N asked playfully causing Ash to blush.

"Yes, I am just...errr...looking after it for dad is all," Ash said as he tried to cover up the real reason why he was wearing his dad's top for. "I did not want him to lose it."

"Okay, how about we go and find your mum?" N asked, taking pity on Ash.

Nodding his head madly at N's offer, and not wanting to embarrass himself anymore than he already had, Ash grabbed N's hand and began to lead him the short distance to his house.

"My house is this one here," Ash said as he pointed to the house that was just next door to where N had been hiding. "You were so close to my dad!"

"I never would of guessed," N admitted as he allowed Ash to lead him. "I hope that Mr. Giovanni can help me out and let me know how my two sisters are doing."

"Do not worry, dad will be able to help you," Ash said with a kind look as he looked over his shoulder at N. "My dad is the kindest and strongest man in the world! If anyone can help you than my dad can."

N nodded his head in agreement. _If I have found the right Mr. Giovanni than Ash is correct. I just hope that my sisters have found safety with Team Rocket and I will too. I cannot believe that I am going to a man who is almost like my foster father in some ways but at least I can trust him. _

"I bet that your friend will be happy to see you too," Ash said as they walked up the garden path causing N to break out of his thoughts. "Fletchling has spent yesterday and last night playing video games with Kanga, Meowth, Pierce and I through I think they are all still asleep on the living room sofa."

"It sounds like Fletchling has had a lot of fun," N said with his normal kind smile firmly planted on his face. "Thank you for looking after my friend so well Ash."

"It is alright, what are friends for?" Ash answered as they came to a stop just a few steps away from the front door. "Ready to meet my mum and dad and see if the Giovanni that you are looking for really is my dad?"

"As ready as I will ever be," N answered as he looked up at the front door only for him and Ash to jump in surprise when it burst open with a loud bang.

_I wonder what is going on. _Ash took a step closer to the front door only to be pulled back by N when the two trainee's from earlier, Cassidy and Butch, came running out of the house as if the devil himself was after them. _What has gotten them so worked up? _

"Do you have any ideas on what might be happening Ash?" N asked politely only to get a shake of the head from Ash as he and Ash watched the two people run past them and away from the house.

"I do not, all I know is that those two was the people that my dad was supposed to be in a meeting with," Ash said with a frown on his face as he watched the two Team Rocket trainee's run away in the distance. "Whatever happened between them and my dad makes me think that the meeting is over and we can just go straight to my dad."

N opened his mouth to answer only to find himself being cut off by a familiar, and much welcomed to hear, voice.

"Thank Mew that those two idiots are gone," the voice of Giovanni came to N causing the green haired child to turn and look with wide hopeful eyes at the door that the two strange people had just ran out of.

_It...it really is him. I finally found him after looking for him for so long. _A large smile appeared on N's face as he pulled his arm away from Ash's hold and began to run towards Giovanni who stood in the door way and had yet to notice him. _I am safe, I am finally safe, Mr. Giovanni will protect me and Fletchling. _

"Dad! I made a new friend!" Ash shouted out, slightly confused by N's actions. "Are you the man he has been looking for?"

"A new friend? Man he is looking for?" Giovanni asked in total confusion only to find something small and hard tackling his legs and waist. "What is going on?"

Giovanni looked down in confusion as he tried to work out what was going only for his eyes to widen in shock as he found himself looking down at a familiar head of green hair. Shy blue eyes looked up at him and offered him a small smile through the small thin arms around his waist was not removed.

"Hello Mr. Giovanni," N said happily as he gazed up at Giovanni. "I kept my end of the promise, it is time for you to keep yours and make me your son!"

**To Be Continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series, I do not have any rights to the Pokémon series and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Ultimate Prompt Challenge, One Million Words Added Competition, the Mega-Prompt Challenge, Camp NaNoWriMo July 2014, the 100 prompts up to 100 MC's challenge, **

**Prompts: Family, 100,000 words or over, Shark (because Giovanni reminds me of one at times).**

**Chapter 24**

"Son?" Giovanni asked in shock, the surprised protests from Ash washed over him. "N...it is good to see you again and that you are alright but what do you mean I can make you my son."

As Giovanni waited for an answer he glanced over at Ash who was standing stone still and looking at him and N with a look of betrayal on his face. Giovanni flinched, it seemed that rebonding with his son and promising that he would not disappear after all of these years had just gotten harder.

"You told me back when my sisters and I were stuck with my foster father that you would take us away from him and give us a better life," N answered before looking over his shoulder at Ash. "Are you going to be my younger brother Ash? I promise to look after you and teach you everything I know."

As he watched his son unable to find the words and looking at him for help Giovanni sighed, pulled N away from his legs and dropped to the ground. Luckily neither boy needed to be told what to do as they both rushed to him and hugged him.

"N, I am not your father, yes I promised that I would help you and your sisters get away from your foster father but I am not your father," Giovanni said softly as he gave the surprised N a pointed look while making sure to keep an arm around Ash. "If you want you can be my son but you would have to take things slowly, you would have to wait and see what my wife and Ash here says and see if you fit into our family. And what about your sisters? How would they feel?"

As his dad talked to N Ash found himself watching the emotions playing across his face. Shock, pain, betrayal and yet understanding and acceptance appeared on his face. Even through Ash felt like a horrible person for feeling this way it seemed that he had his dad back to himself.

_I am glad that dad explained these things to him. _Ash frowned as he spotted the lost look on his new friends face. _But...but maybe I could share. If we get on and mum and dad and the Pokémon like him and his sisters do not mind. _

"I am sorry," N began as he tried to hide his emotional pain while gripping Giovanni's shirt tightly. "I thought-"

"If you promise not to take over all of my dad's time and share him and spend some time with mum too and follow the rules I guess we could be brothers," Ash said softly, surprising both Giovanni and N. "But you would need to understand that as the youngest I get to be carried the most by dad and Meowth is my friend and we need to share mum and dad!"

Giovanni felt his mouth drop open in surprise at his son's words. _Amazing, this is the total opposite of how I expected him to react, I thought that by now he would of been screaming and crying. It seems that my precious baby boy really is growing up._

"Really? If you want me to I could wait a few years and even take you on my Pokémon journey," N offered causing an excited smile to appear on Ash's face. "From how your...our...dad described it, it sounds like a lot of fun."

"It is! And yes please!" Ash shouted out, excited about already having a travelling partner. "It would be so cool to travel with a big brother! We could have watch the stars together and stay up late and eat junk food or even go on adventures with our Pokémon!"

"I would like that Ash, maybe you could show me a different world compared to the one that I know," N answered excitedly before turning back to Giovanni. "Both Ash and I have agreed to be brothers, I will be the oldest and Ash will be the youngest, you can be our dad and your wife can be our mum."

Giovanni let out a confused groan and shook his head. "When did I adopt a child?"

"Just now," Ash answered seriously as he reached up and gently tapped his father on the face in a comforting manner. "But do not worry, it is just your age. Mum says that forgetting things is sometimes happen to everyone."

Giovanni found himself unable to reply as he stared at Ash and N in shock. His mind whirled like a Pokémon's whirlpool attack as he tried to make sense of what was happening in front of him. Staring into two sets of hopeful eyes Giovanni found himself defeated.

"We will need to talk with your mother before we make any decisions boys," Giovanni said as he decided to take the safe route out. "N, we have some clothes that you can have in the house. They are all brand new and have never been worn...Delia likes to stock up on clothes for Ash to wear no matter the size or age it is meant for so we have almost the same amount of clothes as a proper clothing shop."

"Mum says that it is because I am a growing boy," Ash answered with a nod of his head.

"Our mum sounds really smart," N said as he listened to his new little brother. "I have never had a proper family before, do you think that our mum will like me?"

_If someone could tell me how the hell this all happened and so fast I would be thankful. _Giovanni thought with a sigh. "Ash...N...I do not want you to stop getting along or anything but...I thought that you two did not like each other because you would have to share me and Delia?"

"We are both big boys dad," Ash said with a nod that both Giovanni and N found adorable. "We do know how to share."

"Ash is right, I know all of the basic skills that you need in life," N offered with a kind smile. "My foster father made sure to...get the lessons across."

"N..." Giovanni said softly with a sigh as he gave both boys a comforting hug as he did not want either one to feel left out. "No matter what happens, even if you do not end up living with Delia, Ash and I, I promise you that no one will hurt you again. You have my word as the boss of Team Rocket."

"Thank you dad, I already know that with you, mum and little brother Ash I will have a good life," N replied with a smile. "The Abra that brought me here came back the other night and told me that my sisters are safe with Team Rocket so I know I do not have to worry about what will happen to us."

"Of course you won't have to worry," Giovanni said as he gave N an understanding look. "You are now under the protection of Team Rocket and I will not let anything happen to you or your sisters."

"Dad...big brother," Ash said suddenly causing Giovanni and N to look at him. "What is Team Rocket?"

N watched as fear and panic appeared in his new dad's eyes at his little brother's innocent question. Even through N knew the truth about what Giovanni did for a living and what Team Rocket really was he had a feeling that Ash did not know the full truth about his father as Giovanni wanted to protect his son from the darker side of the world.

"It is the name of the big company that our dad is the boss of," N said quickly as he shot his new dad a pitying yet understanding look. "Team Rocket does a lot of different types of things and it is so big that it has several bosses that are split into different levels. These bosses all run one area of Team Rocket but in the end all of these different bosses and those who work under them have to answer to our dad."

"Wow, so you are the big boss of Team Rocket and Team Rocket is the name of your company?" Ash asked innocently, missing the thankful look that his dad shot N. "Why did you never tell me anything like this before?"

"Because I did not think that you would be interested in this sort of thing," Giovanni said quickly as he tried to think up a believable lie. "I was going to tell you about my work in a bit more detail when you are older. When you would be more interested in what I do."

"Is what you do so boring?" Ash asked with a frown on his face as he looked between his dad and new big brother. "I would of thought that your work would be very exciting and interesting as you spend so much time doing it. How do you know so much N?"

"Dad's company helped to get me away from my mean foster father," N answered quickly, he had thought about how to answer people's questions on certain subjects during the many hours he had spent hiding in the bushes. "My two sisters are being looked after by people in our dad's company right now."

"Wow, really? Does that make dad a superhero as he saved you and our sisters from a big mean horrible person?" Ash asked innocently as excitement shone in his eyes.

_Wait just a minute, what does Ash mean by sisters? _Giovanni frowned as he listened to the two young boy's conversation. _When I woke this morning I only had one son but it is not even nine O'clock in the morning yet I already seem to have two daughters and two sons. _

"It depends on what you think a superhero is but after everything that he has done for me and m-our sisters I like to think that he is a superhero," N replied happily while ignoring the shocked look he got from Giovanni.

"Right, that is it," Giovanni said as he stood up swiftly, both N and Ash where still held in his arms, Ash being held in one arm and N in the other one. "I think that before this goes on any farther and you two decide for me and Delia that we now have _four _children, two boys and two girls, that we have an important talk with Delia."

"Delia is the name of our mum?" N asked as he looked to Ash who nodded his head.

"Yeah but that is what adults call her," Ash replied as Giovanni turned around to walk into the house. "Her real name is mum! Through only we are allowed to call her mum."

"Than what do the other children call her than?" N asked interestingly while Giovanni made a point of ignoring the two.

"Well now that you and our sisters are part of the family they will call mum something slightly different," Ash said as he ducked his head into his dad's side slightly as Giovanni pushed open the half closed front door and walked through it. "What are your sisters names?"

"They are called Anthea and Concordia," N answered through he continued speaking as he bit back a laugh at how adorable his little brother was acting when once again he tried to pronounce his sister's names. "Through I sometimes call them Ant and Con."

"Then all of the other kids would call our mum N's, Ant's, Con's and Ash's mum," Ash explained as he folded his arms. Giovanni was still carrying them and was heading towards the kitchen. "Fletchling should be in the living room, the room that we have just walked through and we are about to leave."

N nodded his head and quickly scanned the room for his Pokémon friend. A sudden loud 'Flet' sound drew his attention to where a certain little bird Pokémon was sitting on top of a Kangaskhan's head.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
